


The Greater Empire

by LordDemolitions



Category: Grand Theft Auto IV, Gravity Falls, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, SCP - Containment Breach
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anthro, Find Dipper, Humans and Ponies hate each other, Mass Crossover, Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 11:05:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 36,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13500536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordDemolitions/pseuds/LordDemolitions
Summary: For at least a thousand years, Humans have been the slaves of the ponies. They built Equestria from the ground up. The rest of the world look on with disgust at the ponies. They preach peace, tolerance, and friendship and yet, Humans are nothing but dirt to them. Across the ocean, where no one has ever explored, war rages in an unknown land. It's only a matter of time before war knocks on the ponies' door as well.





	1. Prologue

"-and that is why I believe we should attack those barbaric Griffons. How dare they criticize our culture? Humans have always been and will always be our slaves!" said a noble who stood in front of Celestia in her throne room.

Celestia facehooved, How did this idiot become a noble?

"For the last time, we are not warmongers! We have made a Non-Aggression Pact and we will honor it! Court is now dismissed!" Celestia yelled as the Royal Guards start escorting the noble and everypony in line out of the throne room.

"Was that really necessary princess? Surely not everypony in line was a noble who wanted war with the Griffons." said Twilight as she stood to Celestia's left.

"Please Twilight, you're a princess now. You don't have to call me princess anymore. I'm sure not everypony in line was a noble, but I just need a break."

"Sorry princess, old habits die hard."

"How is your Human Twilight?"

"You mean Matthew? Well, I still need to get used to him being around. He's been a big help though, doing some tasks Spike couldn't do. I think Spike is getting jealous though. He fears his title for my Number 1 assistant is at stake."

Celestia giggled at that. "He will get used to it Twilight."

"By the way Princ-uh I mean Celestia, I heard about the disappearances of exploration ships heading towards the Unknown Regions. Do you know what happened?"

"At this time, I do not. I did send the battleship Equestrian Thunder to investigate their last known position."

"Why send only one ship?"

"The Equestrian Thunder is the only warship available at this time since it was in dry docks for some time. The 4th Royal Fleet is currently doing some naval exercises near Trottingham with the 7th Royal Fleet."

"Well, I hope they're alright, they said on their last transmission that there was fog and they couldn't see anything.

"Don't worry Twilight, their radio antenna probably just got damaged in a storm. Besides, if anything happens, there's nothing that can stop a battleship."

Near the Unknown Regions

RES Equestrian Thunder

https://camo.derpicdn.net/69b0e5ce9be8dff76c965a8f646fae12ac8fc8b1?url=https%3A%2F%2Fs-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com%2F236x%2F6d%2Feb%2F61%2F6deb612374aee83c0846e1d967c147af.jpg

Lieutenant Quick Strike, a brown pegasus stallion with black hair and a blue naval uniform, stared at the fog that surrounded the mighty battleship as he stood on the starboard side of the ship. Around him, crewmembers were either talking to each other, or doing their duties.

Please be okay brother. Please be okay. He thought with worry.

"Something wrong son?" a voice said to his left.

"It's just my brother was on one of those exploration ships. He was suppose to be protecting those scientists Captain."

Quick Strike turned to look at Captain Austere Vigilant, a white unicorn stallion with grey hair, a grey shaggy beard, and a white naval uniform.

"Don't worry, I believe it was just a damaged radio antenna."

"You think the slaves on board their vessels rebelled sir?"

"Probably, in my long years as a naval officer, I've seen many Humans rebel on ships as soon as the ships are far from shores. I've been telling the princesses and the admirals to ban Humans from ships. They wouldn't listen to me, even when some Humans rebelled and blew up the battleship Canterlot. I heard they just listed it off as faulty munitions."

"If the Humans rebelled, I'm sure my brother and his men can handle them."

"I wouldn't count on that Lieutenant, Humans naturally are stronger than us. How do you think a group of Humans were able to fight through the crew of the Canterlot and set its munitions on fire? Just be glad the Humans didn't start a slave rebellion. We'd win of course, but we would take numerous casualties. My father was a Royal Guard once, he and several squads were sent to the Everfree once to take down a small group of escaped Humans. They fought ferociously and one left a nasty scar on my father's side. The band of 7 Humans were killed, but they took 28 of the Royal Guards with them to the afterlife. After he told me that story, I expected him to be angry, but instead he said that of course he was sad, but he had new found respect for Humans."

"So you think the Humans might have rebelled sir?"

"I don't think so, it was a small fleet of exploration ships. I doubt a group can take down a fleet. My best guess is their radio antenna was damaged in a storm, but odds are, your brother should be okay."

There was a moment of silence while they stared at the ocean.

"You know captain, I thought by now somepony like you would be an admiral by now."

"I could've, but I turned down that proposal. Probably because of my leniency towards Humans and that I criticized the usage of slaves. They apparently don't want a Human sympathizer in charge of a fleet. Before being the captain of the Equestrian Thunder, I used to be the captain of the cruiser Solar Strike."

"What ship did you start your naval career sir?"

"Ah, I used to be an ensign on the carrier Lunar Fury. Spent half of career there. What about you Lieutenant?"

"Well, I started off as an ensign on the destroyer Harmony. Spent most of my career there before I became a Lieutenant and was transferred to the Equestrian Thunder."

"Ha, I remember your first few days here. It took you a while for you to get used to going around a battleship. Got lost several times eh?"

"I'm not going to lie, I did get lost several times."

The two had a good laugh before it died down.

"Say captain, when do you-" *BOOM*

"What was that?"

Quick Strike didn't have time to answer before there was an explosion and he was launched into the water. He blacked out for a few seconds and when he opened his eyes, all he saw was water, debris, and the bodies of crewmembers floating underwater. Strike only felt pain as he swam to the surface. Gasping for air, he held on to a floating crate. Behind him, he saw the Equestrian Thunder was split in half and burning. He looked towards the fog and saw three silhouettes of some kind of ships, before he blacked out.


	2. Trommeln des Krieges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read the damn chapter, I ain't spoiling shit like what some people do.

My mother carried me while dragging my sister to the docks. Our father bid us goodbye in his black suit of armor with the other knights. My sister and I cried, calling for our father to come back, to leave with us. Mother was crying too, but she was focused on getting us to the evacuation ships. We knew the Equestrians were coming, stories were told they were capturing and enslaving our people, not just here, but in all of the colonies. Britannicans, Afrikans, Gauls, Belkans, Oceanians, Yuktobanians, Cantonese, it does not matter to the Equestrians. Most of the colonies were overrun, so the port was full of refugees from all of the colonies. We were able to get on a ship, Even though out mother countries have a growing hatred towards each other, today we put our differences aside for survival. This had me thinking, here we are together and helping each other, while back in our homelands, our countries have knives to each others throats. If only they weren't fighting each other. Imagine, a united-

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*

I closed the journal quickly and called out to whoever knocked on my bedroom door.

"Who is it?"

"It's Louisa my liege. I bring news from Director Azarov."

Something from Azarov? Gotta be something big.

I got up from my desk and opened the door. In front of me is Louisa Bellamy, a red haired woman of Gaullic descent, glasses, with a White military uniform, black pants, black tie, and an officer's cap.

"My liege, you're wearing your uniform? You didn't have anything scheduled today."

"Old habits die hard Louisa."

I was wearing my old military uniform back when I was still a Field Marshal with a black cape.

"Well anyway, Director Azarov reported the Victorious and its patrol group sank another Equestrian ship and captured survivors."

*sigh* "They know the drill. It's just like those Equestrian ships the Invincible and the Unstoppable sank. Come back when you actually have something new."

I began to close the door before Louisa said something that stopped me in my tracks.

"It was a warship this time my liege."

What? A warship? This may turn into an advantage.

I opened the door again gave an order to Louisa.

"Get Miyagi, Azarov, Kuhn, Anwar, and Okoye. Tell them to meet me at the meeting room."

"Yes my liege."

Louisa walked down the humongous hallway. I looked to my left to the Imperial Guard standing in attention.

He was wearing the traditional Imperial Guard Armor while holding an AR-7

The armor may look primitive, but they've been designed to be bullet proof.

"Still eyeing her Nathaniel? How long until you ask her out?"

"May-Maybe later milord."

I chuckled. "Good man. You two make a perfect couple."

Poor Nathaniel, he really likes Louisa, but is always nervous around her.

I went back into my room to get my crown. After all, an Emperor wouldn't look like an emperor without his crown. On my desk, sat my crown, gold with jewels and the head of an eagle, just like how my father wanted it to be. It's been two years, but every time I look at the crown, I tear up a little. He was always there for me, even after mother died when I was twelve. Remembering about the meeting, I quickly took the crown and left my room.

10 minutes later

Every fucking meeting. Why do they always argue? I thought while doing a facepalm.

"We need to bomb their cities. Only my Superfortresses can do that."

"The Equestrians can control the weather. I don't care how reliable your bombers are, they will take them down."

I sat on the head of the table with Director Azarov, Fleet Admiral Miyagi, and Dr. Heinrich Steiner of Rebirth Island Laboratories to my left and General Anwar, Air Marshal Kuhn, and Field Marshal Okoye to my right.

"Oh and you think your fleets will do any better? The Pegasi will just bomb them while your ships are engaging their fleets!" Shouted Air Marshal Kuhn while pointing at Admiral Miyagi. Air Marshal Jonathan Kuhn was a tall man with blonde hair, blue eyes, and of Saxon descent. Kuhn is the commander of the Empire's Air Force. Admiral Jisaburo Miyagi however, was a man of Cantonese descent with fair skin, black hair, and green eyes.

"Gentleman, please calm down. There is no need to yell at each other." Director Azarov said trying to calm everyone down. Director Vassily Azarov was a man of Belkan descent with pale skin, brown hair, and black eyes. Azarov was the director of the Empire's Intelligence.

"Oh and what have your agents done this entire time? All they've done is report military movements and take pictures like they were fucking tourists! They haven't given us any reports on what they're vehicles are capable of. They've only confirmed if they have guns and missiles! How the bloody hell are we going to fight them without knowing their capabilities?" Yelled Field Marshal Okoye. Field Marshal Ezekiel Okoye was Afrikan descent, bald, and brown eyes. He is the current commander of the Empire's Army.

"ENOUGH! I believe Dr. Steiner here has a solution to our problems."

"Ah yes, of course." Dr. Heinrich Steiner stood up. He was man of Saxon descent with black hair and horn rimmed glasses.

"Gentleman, I present to you, the Steiner Mechanism!"

He rolled out a blueprint, which shows the designs of a satellite.

"Whoop-dee-doo, you designed a satellite." Anwar said nonchalantly. Marine General Marcus Anwar was a man of Oceanian descent with dark tanned skin, a circle beard, brown hair, and brown eyes.

"Oh it isn't just a regular satellite. After experimenting with some of the unicorns we captured last week, I developed a weapon that will render all magic useless!"

This perked up all of our interests.

"A weapon that renders magic useless? How?" Okoye asked.

"Think of it as a modified EMP device, but there are two drawbacks however."

"And what are they?" I asked.

"The effects will only last about 24 hours, and it can only fire once. The force of the device would shatter the satellite."

"So we only have 24 hours to make a move. How the hell are we going to take over Equestria in only 24 hours?" asked Kuhn.

"We don't have to, we just need to land our forces on some of their port cities. By the time they regain their magic, we've already made landfall, and hopefully capture some of their key ports." I said. "How are the prisoners Azarov."

"Well Max, I ordered them to be sent to Impel Down and interrogated. I told Magellan to treat them well." Azarov answered.

Heh, the last time he called me Max was during my father's funeral and inherited the throne. In one night, Field Marshal Maximilian Vorenus became Emperor Maximilian Vorenus. Okoye was scared out of his mind at that time. He thought he wasn't prepared to be the Army's Commander.

"And what of the Equestrian warship?"

"Divers inspected the wreck. It was confirmed to be a battleship called the Equestrian Thunder, a Canterlot-class battleship as reported by my agents. The divers reported the battleships, had missile launchers installed on them, but here's the confusing part. Some of the areas where launchers or gun emplacements were supposed to be were empty. It's as if they sent this battleship with only a third of their weapons. Curious isn't it?"

"Probably because they weren't expecting to run into us. If what your agents told me was correct, the Equestrians believe the survivors from our colonies there were killed since they thought there was no land here. Their history books mentioned that Humanity actually lived there from the beginning thinking Humanity wasn't capable of building a stable empire." I said.

"And yet here we are." Miyagi said as we all chuckled.

"Have your fighters intercepted the Equestrian air units Kuhn?" Azarov asked."

"No, they turned back because of a typhoon. For once, I'm glad there was a typhoon." Kuhn answered.

"Anyway Azarov, we need to know the capabilities of the Equestrian ground forces."

"Well, I propose we send the Legionnaires. My agents have reported that a rebel group of escaped slaves are hiding in the Everfree. We can insert some Legionnaires there to train these rebels and help them attack the Equestrians. The Equestrians aren't taking them very seriously, but if they start ambushing convoys and attack towns, they'll be forced to start sending their heavy and elite units."

Anwar chose that moment to speak, "You do realize, our plans may be jeopardized if any of the Legionnaires are captured or if they get their hands on any of their equipment."

"Oh they are aware, I've already informed them to destroy any equipment if they are in danger of being captured. I've also given them cases of Cyanide pills just in case."

"And they are okay with it?" Steiner asked.

"You forget, these are the Legionnaires, the most die hard and elite soldiers next to the Imperial Guard in the United Terran Empire. I'm going to need your transports Kuhn to insert them into the Everfree. They'll parachute in, meet up, search for the rebels and hopefully contact goes smoothly. I just need your approval my liege."

I thought about it, but it looks like I don't have any options.

"Do it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You've been introduced to the Imperial leadership. Now how hard they will fuck the ponies is the question.
> 
> Imperial Guard Armor= https://encrypted-tbn3.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcS9BLtHh8ODXA1AkXX5-ncdvWS5KfGvn97gmnOARW27ailMhj7slQ
> 
> AR-7= http://www.steyrauga3cqc.com/auga3cqc1.jpg


	3. Ничто никогда не идет по плану

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Spoilers*
> 
> ...
> 
> ...
> 
> ...
> 
> Anyone want to try a Tide Pod?

Titan-class Aircraft Carrier UTN Titan

Great Ocean

Near Equestrian Thunder's wreck

Admiral Ibrahim Rafi

Admiral Rafi stood on the bridge of his beloved aircraft carrier Titan while crew members did their jobs. A man of Semitic descent with a Chevron mustache, brown hair, and brown eyes with his white officer's uniform which adorned the many ribbons he's earned. He was proud of his ship and felt he could take on the world with his fleet which consists of the Victorious, a Victorious-class Battleship, a Leviathan-class Battlecruiser, two Victory-class Cruisers, 1 Vengeance-class Cruiser, 4 Fearless-class Destroyers, 2 Furious-class Destroyers, 5 Vindication-class Destroyer, 8 Conquistador-class Frigates, 2 Valkyrie-class Amphibious Assault Ships, and of course, the Titan, a Titan-class Aircraft Carrier.

The 7th Fleet was stationed here to guard the wreck of the Equestrian Battleship and ward off any Equestrian units coming to investigate. Not every ship was present though. The Invincible along with the 3rd Destroyer Squadron, commonly known as the "Bandit Six", were coming back from bombarding and Insurrectionist stronghold.

Rafi enjoyed the presence of battleships in his fleet, especially two of them. Some people have criticized that the battleships are outdated and should either be scrapped or put into museums. Those criticisms were silenced when the 15 inch guns of the Vanguard and the 18 inch guns of the Invincible saved several encircled infantry battalions from being wiped out by Insurrectionists near the coast of Southern Britannica.

The only reason his fleet is here is to keep anyone from snooping around, and that even includes their own people.

"Sir, we have 12 contacts coming from the southeast." He heard one of the bridge officers say.

"Do we know who they are?" Rafi asked.

"No sir, but considering their speed, it's probably a fleet of ships."

"Redirect Vulture and Falcon Flights to the unknowns positions. We need to know who they are."

Lieutenants Sky Blitz and Keen Eye

Royal Guard

Near the last known position of Equestrian Thunder

"Of course we get picked to find the Equestrian Thunder, why can't they just send one of those fucking Comets to investigate instead?" Said Keen Eye. "I mean seriously, at least let me wear something else and not this fucking gold armor."

"The Comets were grounded by the storm. Command didn't want to lose any of their precious jets because of a storm. Plus, the gold armor is standard issue. The Armor is pretty shiny and should help the Equestrian Thunder to spot us. So stop your bitching and whining." Said Sky Blitz. Sky knew why they were picked, they were the fastest among the Royal Guards stationed at Manehatten and Keen had the sharpest eye among all of them. Those two together should make finding the Equestrian Thunder a lot easier.

"Unless, the ship was sunk and we're looking for survivors." said Keen Eye.

"Let's hope that's not the case. I want to get this over with and go back to relax. We're suppose to prepare for Princess Twilight's and the Element's visit next month. That means, we're going to spend hours every week practicing for a parade."

"Oh come the fuck on, seriously? I know the princess is hot and all, but I don't want her coming to Manehatten."

"We have no choice bud, let's just get it over with."

They stayed silent for a while, scanning the ocean for clues about the whereabouts of the missing ship, until Keen spotted something.

"Hey Blitz, you see that?" Keen said as he pointed to what appears to be a small fleet heading north.

"Let's stick to the clouds and find out who they are."

Vice Admiral Otsuka Hiroharu

UTN Invincible

En Route to 7th Fleet's Location

Vice Admiral Otsuka Hiroharu leaned on one of the consoles on the bridge of the Invincible, one of the two Invincible-Class, it had a remarkable career before of the fall of the Cantonese Empire. Even heavily damaged two of the Victorious-Class Battleships in one engagement before retreating when UTN reinforcements arrived. Right before the fall of the Cantonese Empire, the Invincible and her sister ship, Unstoppable, defected to the United Terran Empire against their Command's wishes, which it to scuttle their ships. Years of corruption and the brutality of their Emperor contributed to the defection of the majority of the Cantonese Military. The people of the Cantonese Empire have protested, saying they prefer an Empire where all Humanity is united, than a corrupted and brutal Emperor. Against the Emperor's wishes, the soldiers there refused to shoot civilians, even joining the civilians to protest against the Emperor. Of course, before the rebels and UTE soldiers burst into his throne room, the coward chose to shoot himself instead of facing his crimes. That didn't stop people from dragging his body through the streets and burning it. They then hanged his body on the gate to his palace.

Vice Admiral Hiroharu remembered that day like it was yesterday. He, along with many military commanders, were there to watch. He smiled as he stroked his full beard, then drank from his mug of espresso.

"Uh, sir? Radar is picking up multiple small objects to the east." One of the bridge officers said.

"Eh, probably some birds, keep me informed just in case though."

"Yes sir."

With Sky Blitz and Keen Eye

"By all that is holy, that is one big fucking ship." said Keen Eye.

"No shit Captain Obvious. We need to find out who it belongs to." Said Sky Blitz as they both took out their binoculars while laying down on of the low hanging clouds.

"Ow, fucking birds." Keen said as a Seagull pecked him on the head. He went back to his binoculars and spotted a flag on the back of the humongous ship.

"Hey Blitz, do you know any nations with a black flag and a golden....what is that, an eagle?"

"Not that I know of Keen. Spot any crewmembers?"

"Hold on." Keen then spotted to crewmembers having a conversation near of the the ship's main batteries.

"Ok, whatever I drank last night must've been stronger than I thought."

"What is it?"

"I see two Humans on that ship."

"No, seriously Keen, what do you see?"

"I'm not joking, I see two Humans in uniforms standing near each other on that bigass ship."

"Hold on, let me see." Blitz said as he scanned the ship for what his partner said, were Humans. "Where are they? I don't see them."

"Near the main frontal batteries, they seem to be using binoculars to scan the skies."

Keen wasn't lying, Blitz saw two Humans in black uniforms scanning the skies.

What kind of nation would conscript Humans into their military? Not to mention give them medals.

And that was when, to Blitz's surprise, one of the Humans was looking right at him.

Lieutenant Raul Aguilar

UTN Invincible

Raul, with his friend Nathan, scanned the skies for anything unusual. He wasn't suppose to be here in the first place, but Nathan was chosen to do it so he grabbed Raul from the cafeteria to help him.

I never should've taken that bet.

"Yo Raul, you spot anything?" Nathan, a Britannican man of his mid-thirties, said.

"Fuck off Nathan, I was hungry when you dragged me here."

Nathan chuckled, "I did tell you the Raiders were going to beat the Eagles."

"Yeah yeah, now shut up and let me concentrate."

There was a moment of silence until Raul spotted something odd. A flock of Seagulls were gathering around one of the low hanging clouds.

"Hey Nathan, I got a bunch of Seagulls gathering around one of the clouds."

"So? How is that important?"

Raul scanned the cloud, until he saw two objects that seem to be shining on the top of the cloud

What the hell?

He looked again carefully, until he saw the unmistakable gold armor of the Equestrian Royal Guard.

Raul let go of his binoculars and yelled, "PEGASI! SOUND THE ALARM! WE HAVE TWO PEGASI ON THE STARBOARD SIDE!"

With Lieutenants Sky Blitz and Keen Eye

They heard the alarms blazing on the ships and they started panicking.

"Oh shit, they spotted us Blitz, we need to fucking skedaddle NOW!"

"Right behind you."

They took off, heading back to Manehatten.

With Vice Admiral Otsuka Hiroharu

Vice Admiral Hiroharu spotted the two Pegasi heading east when he radioed the Titan.

"Titan Actual, this is Vice Admiral Hiroharu of the Invincible,we were spotted by some Pegasi Royal Guards. They're now heading east of us, presumably back to their base. Please send fighters to intercept."

"Roger Admiral Hiroharu, Admiral Rafi has diverted Vulture and Falcon Flights to intercept."

They're unnaturally fast, maybe about as fast as our jets.

Major Cameron Levy

Vulture Flight Leader

"So, looks we're getting some action huh?" His wingman Captain Jennifer Hawkins said.

"Hardly, it's only two Pegasi. If anything, it's just target practice."

Major Levy's flight of 4 F-17 'Flanker-D' flew along side Falcon Flight which consists of 4 F-18 'Hornet' heading west on an intercept course.

"Vulture Lead, looks like we have a bunch of clouds on our way."

"Roger Falcon Lead"

With Sky Blitz and Keen Eye

"Shit, I can't see anything in these clouds." Yelled Keen Eye.

"Just keep flying straight, if anything is chasing us, I don't think they can follow us through the clouds."

"I hope so Blitz."

It was that moment when something very fast flew past them, missing their heads a few inches.

*WOOSH*

"What the fuck was that?" Yelled Blitz.

With Major Cameron Levy

"What the fuck was that?" Yelled one of the pilots from Falcon Flight.

"Shit, that was the Pegasi. Don't let them get away."

Vulture and Falcon Flights turned around and were chasing down the two Pegasi.

Shit, these guys are fast, but not fast enough.

They were getting closer and closer, until they were within range with their guns. Levy had his sights aimed at the Pegasi to the left, until something flew into his sights.

What the?

He looked around and saw some bird-like creatures with the body of a lion flying in front and the sides of their aircraft.

"Uh sir?" Captain Hawkins said. What are we going to do with the Griffins?

Levy looked at the Griffin flying to the left side of his aircraft who was shaking his head.

"Titan Actual, this is Vulture Lead, we're surrounded by Griffins."

"I'm sorry, but did I hear this correctly? Are you saying you're surrounded by Griffins?"

"Affirmative sir."

And what about the targets?

Levy looked straight ahead and saw the two Pegasi are getting away.

"They got away sir, the Griffins are keeping us from chasing them down."

*sigh* Roger that Major, head back to the Titan.

"Yes sir."

The aircraft of Vulture and Falcon Flights dived down, and turned back empty-handed. No doubt within their minds, they know things are going to change now that Griffins have revealed themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A piece of the Imperial military.
> 
>  
> 
> Basically the tiny little piece of a Kit Kat Bar.
> 
> Victorious-class= http://i.kinja-img.com/gawker-media/image/upload/s--QIuwa8nm--/c_scale,fl_progressive,q_80,w_800/jt9vnvh4zcjjmqzijwiu.jpg
> 
> Leviathan-class= http://i.kinja-img.com/gawker-media/image/upload/s--zEYdAc6S--/709879223408944198.jpg
> 
> Victory-class= https://encrypted-tbn3.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcS9R5U3veGeJWA9_sx0izd89i_Iu_NynwkwUqYW0gfav6MH9JHQ
> 
> Vengeance-class= https://i.pinimg.com/736x/47/79/f7/4779f7c8738818748f2d94edbb858a73.jpg
> 
> Fearless-class= https://encrypted-tbn3.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcS0Skr7cLCIuzJ9WjsnTn_XDqucPoyMScAX6gxI5zXW0Ow6UrUg
> 
> Furious-class= https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/f/fd/AdmiralVinogradov2009.jpg/1200px-AdmiralVinogradov2009.jpg
> 
> Vindication-class= https://encrypted-tbn2.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcQBWfZpZMtA4M3NhOgqIIKrTSPcyaQOBk9AXU4Z7t_1_jlFwrf5
> 
> Conquistador-class= https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/5/54/Nave_Bergamini_3.JPG/1200px-Nave_Bergamini_3.JPG
> 
> Valkyrie-class= https://modernmilitarytech.files.wordpress.com/2015/02/11007476_1551290421816429_884736893_n.jpg
> 
> Titan-class= http://www.naval-technology.com/wp-content/uploads/sites/5/2017/09/1-aircraft-carrier.jpg
> 
> Invincible-class= https://i.pinimg.com/736x/5b/f7/fc/5bf7fcc6b0f3e21a6487797ba8da2a09.jpg
> 
> F-17 Flanker-D= https://encrypted-tbn2.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcTt6v697VmoZECaqsHl3xtiGUkkv3txCbiY3ES2sBHllNIYEWg6tA
> 
> F-18 Hornet= https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/0/03/USMC_FA-18_Hornet_%28alternate%29.jpg/1200px-USMC_FA-18_Hornet_%28alternate%29.jpg


	4. Comment ils ont pas été découverts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I swear that tide pod ain't mine officer.

Director Vassily Azarov

Terran Intelligence Bureau HQ

Location Classified

2 Hours Post-Griffin Contact

Director Vassily Azarov sat at his desk in his office, drinking a glass of whiskey. Not too long ago, he received word that elements of the 7th Fleet made contact with a species known as Griffins. Of course, it's no secret to the higher ups and the Terran Intelligence Bureau also known as the T.I.B. Agents within Equestria have learned about the other species even before the U.T.E united Humanity. Not much is known by them other than the fact they have some disagreements with the Equestrian and have a Non-Aggression Pack with them. Emperor Vorenus ordered not to fire on the Griffins. In fact, he invited the Griffin Emperor to the Imperial Palace. Vorenus did send a message to the Griffin Emperor to keep this contact a secret until otherwise. He agreed, but only if he promised none of our troops fire at him for mistaking him to be a slaver like the ponies. They were all confused by that, but they'll have to wait until he arrives and give an explanation. Vorenus said he has a plan to eliminate any outside interference, but it will require to set back the invasion.

Azarov looked around his office, the walls were full of paintings of previous Directors and Field Agents who've done a great service to the Empire. All have done their part to help the Empire and did their best to cripple Equestria anyway they can in their 'Shadow War'. They all have done great deeds, but none as the man who's giant painting hanged behind Azarov's desk. He turned around to look at the painting of a man in a black suit, arms crossed, looking straight ahead. Black hair, olive skin, and silver eyes, he was a very imposing figure.

If I remember correctly, the silver eyes were the result of an accident when he was a child.

On his deathbed, he told Azarov all about his operations back when he was an agent. This man, with his team, carried out an operation, that kept Humanity's homeland a secret.

98 years ago

Cape Tranquility

A Blue Unicorn with Brown Hair and wearing a lab coat walked towards the Luna I, Equestria's first rocket ship, and will carry the first ponies into space, besides Nightmare Moon of course. He is followed by a large, black haired Human who was carrying a crate, the final cargo for the Luna I. It was pretty chilly that day and Flare was a little annoyed by the cold.

Up ahead, two Royal Guards stand at attention, guarding the ship from any intruders.

"Identification please." One of the guards said.

"Ah yes, of course." The Blue Unicorn gave him his I.D. card.

"What's in the crate Dr. Flare?" The Guard said as he gave him back his I.D. card.

"Oh just some equipment our brave astronauts are going to need." Dr. Flare answered.

"Alright then, just don't let your Human break anything Dr. Flare."

"Nothing to be worried about, he's been my family's Human for years now." Dr. Flare said with a smile.

"Whatever you say Doc."

The two entered the rocket ship and walked around until they've arrived to the storage room.

"Over there, only space left for the crate." Dr. Flare said as he pointed at a corner.

The Human, with a grunt, set the crate down on the corner and secured the crate with some chains. They quickly left the rocket and returned to the laboratories where they had to get through to the parking lot Flare's car was parked on. Before they exited the building, they ran into Flare's colleague, Doctor Star Nova.

"Dr. Flare, where are you going? Aren't you going to stay and watch the launch? Princess Celestia's suppose to be here and who's that Human?"

"What's with the questions Star? I have to go back home to help my sick son. As for the Human, his name if Nicholas."

"I never knew you owned a Human Dr. Flare." Dr. Nova said as she eyes the Human.

"That's because Nicholas here usually stays at home, but today, I brought him to help bring a crate. Anyway Nova, I need to go home."

"Oh, well, goodbye Dr. Flare. Please tell your son to get better soon."

"Will do Nova. Goodbye."

Flare and Nicholas walked to the parking lot and drove away in Flare's grey sedan.

"I did my part of the deal, now you must do yours." said Flare as they drove on a highway.

"Just keep driving. Our deal is complete once we get back to your house." Nicholas said.

Flare glanced to his right and saw Nicholas was pointing a pistol at his stomach.

Ponyville

2 hours and 43 minutes later

They arrived at Dr. Flare's home, a quiet cottage near the Everfree Forest.

"Our deal is complete. You'll find your family safe and sound inside." Nicholas said as he pointed the pistol away from Dr. Flare with a smirk.

Wait, something doesn't feel right. Dr. Flare thought.

He ran out of the car, over the small bridge in front of his house, and opened the door. He was greeted with 3 Humans wearing balaclavas, standing over the bleeding bodies of his wife and his two sons.

"NOOO-umf!" Nicholas covered Flare's mouth and proceeded to slit his throat with a knife.

"Sorry Doc, but you and your family know too much." Nicholas said as he stared at Flare, bleeding on the floor.

"So what now?" Asked one of the men in balaclavas.

"Cut their bodies into pieces."

"If I may, why?" asked one of the men.

"There's currently a serial killer on the loose. Whoever it is, always leaves their bodies in pieces. Once they discover these bodies, they'll assume they're just victims of the serial killer."

4 hours later

Near Cape Tranquility

Nicholas and his men waited near the edge of the Everfree Forest. One of his men sitting on the trunk of a black sedan they stole. The bodies of 2 Royal Guards lay behind Nicholas as he was staring at his watch. From their vantage point, they could see the Luna I about to be launched.

"Hey, what if the bomb fails to explode?" One of his men asked.

"Trust me, they will. I made sure to bring the most reliable explosive."

They watched as the rocket launched into the air. 1 minute after it launched, they witnessed the middle of the rocket explode, causing a chain of explosions throughout the rocket.

Glorious. May God have mercy upon their souls.

"Alright men, time to head back. Our transport leaves in 3 hours."

Present Time

Azarov grabbed a file on his desk, while still holding his glass of whiskey on his other hand.

"Project A-150. Lord knows we don't need anymore battleships, but those damn enthusiast came up with this and kept bothering Miyagi and Vorenus. Hopefully, we can scrap this idea today."

Azarov stood up and raised his glass to the painting.

"Happy Birthday 98th Birthday, Grandfather."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1st Flashback Chapter. More to come.


	5. Operation Supremacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I swear I'm not corrupted!" i say as I slowly shrink and turn into a corncob

Task Force Valkyrie

UTN Valkyrie

38 kilometers from Equestrian Coast

Operation Supremacy

Within the hangers of the Valkyrie, members of the Legionnaires are either relaxing, or getting ready for Operation Supremacy. Their black uniforms make them distinguishable from the ships crew and the marines on board.

"Tombstone Squad! Report to the bridge. Commander Garrison needs to see you guys." said a Legionnaire officer as the squad he was addressing ran past him. As soon as they past him, he pulled out a cigar and was about to light it until someone interrupted him.

"You know smoking is bad Darren." said a Legionnaire officer who was sitting on a metal crate wearing his baseball cap backwards and a black uniform with its sleeves torn off, showing off his muscles.

"Eh, it's a habit Lucas. You know I like my cigars." said Colonel Winslow a man in his early forties who was wearing a black canvas hat and of Afrikan descent.

Colonel Darren Winslow and Lieutenant Colonel Lucas "Boom Boom" Batista, a man in his late thirties of Iberian descent, were part of a group of officers known as the "Old Breed", long time members of the Legionnaires. All of them with ranks between Captain and Colonel. Only one person is ranked higher than Colonel Winslow among the Legionnaires and that is General Heinrich Skorzeny who is currently at Agartha, the capital of the Empire. A third officer, Major Jonathan Savoy, was suppose to come with them, but was injured in a car crash a few days prior so instead, they got a recently promoted Captain.

"So where's Widow at? She's suppose to be here with us before we launch." said Batista.

"Don't worry about it, she'll be here." answered Winslow.

"Speaking of the devil." Batista said as he spotted a woman walking towards them in her black uniform, and sunglasses while holding an SMG-7.

"So, how do you feel like about being a Captain now?" asked Winslow.

"It's making me feel uncomfortable now I'm a higher rank than some of my friends who are Lieutenants, but I'll get used to it." said Widow.

Captain Katelyn "Widow" Phillips was West Britannican in her late twenties with blonde hair and a ponytail. She gained the nickname "Widow" after it was discovered her husband, whom she married two years prior was an Insurrectionist. They both met and were very good friends since middle school and were happily married when she was just a sergeant. Friends have described them to be an inseparable and very happy couple. Imagine their surprise when they discovered that she shot and killed her husband in broad daylight for all to see in their suburban neighborhood, wearing her Legionnaire uniform while two of her squadmates stood by her. What was even scarier for the eyewitnesses, was that she showed no remorse. In fact, they noticed she was grinning. When asked why, she just answered, "I'm just doing my duty."

This made her known as a stone-cold killer and gained the nickname "Widow" among the Legionnaires, and none of them dared to hit on her fearing she may end up killing them too.

"So, how much damage do you think our entire force can do to Equestria?" asked Widow.

"Well, nearly 300 troops, 5 APC-50 Crocodiles, 15 IFV-50 Wildcats, 5 SA-22 Vulcans, 25 Tacitus Nomads, and 30 Tacitus Tortoises carrying weapons, munitions, equipment, and supplies is going to leave a big fucking mark.

"Is that a little too much?" asked Widow.

"The Emperor himself wanted us to test the capabilities of Equestria's ground forces. I'll send command info on their capabilities while we're in Equestria, but it's all up to the Emperor if the rest of our forces invade." answered Winslow.

"Oh don't worry about that. He's determined to invade Equestria. He's probably drawing up plans right now." said Batista.

Imperial Palace

Agartha, United Terran Empire

The Emperor of the United Terran Empire, strong, smart, and wise was sitting on a recliner in his personal man cave watching the television. When they're not working, Vorenus, Okoye, Azarov, Anwar, Kuhn, and Miyagi hang around here watching sports games and drinking beer. Something they've always done since they first met during the fall of the Britannican Empire, but that's a story for another time. In one hand, he was holding the TV remote. On the other, he was holding a bag of Tayto Crisps. On the TV screen was a commercial for a restaurant with a man of Afrikan descent promoting it.

"~Come on down, to the Olive Garden and get your free bread sticks!~" [1]

Emperor Vorenus stared with a blank look on his face and until he finally spoke.

"I have been inspired."

Back with Winslow, Batista, and Widow

"What's the plan Colonel?" asked Widow.

"We'll be landing on the beaches near the Lunar Coast Highway. From reports we've been getting from Azarov's spooks, it should be deserted due to the typhoon from yesterday. There should be a dirt road that branches off the highway that leads to the Everfree forest. Our job is to establish contact with the rebels hiding there. One of Azarov's spooks has been with them for a while and alerted them."

"And they believed him or her?" said Batista.

"Well this agent has been helping them for a few years. Became a high ranking officer and one their leader's most trusted commander. The agent apparently has a problem convincing the rest of the group. Another commander apparently told our contact he'll believe it when he sees it, so lets make sure he gets a good look at us. Once we settle in, we'll start with aiding the rebels in raiding Equestrian convoys and outposts. From there, we'll start raiding towns and military bases. At least, this is what the Emperor wants us to do. I for one, would like to start with raiding a town named Ponyville. I want to start with something big. One of the Equestrian princesses live in this town and I'm putting out a kill or capture order on her. Everyone in this town, military or civilians are fair game. Take all the supplies we need, and then burn this town when we're done. I expect no mercy for anyone but any Humans we find. Any Humans we find are to be handed over to the rebels. Watch your fire, I wouldn't be surprised if there are spooks among the Humans living there."

After explaining to them the plan, they heard the Valkyrie's alarm blare.

"Well ladies and gentleman, let's roll."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Corncobs don't talk
> 
> SGM-7= https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/3/39/H%26K_MP7.jpg/1200px-H%26K_MP7.jpg
> 
> APC-50 Crocodile= http://www.janes.com/images/assets/972/54972/1638963_-_main.jpg
> 
> IFV-50 Wildcat= https://encrypted-tbn1.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcR-lK1J7q7bBc8lELvW0LK4HAwy5ca9VBYNqkPLU9uygLQgGD40MQ
> 
> SA-22 Vulcan= https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/1/1c/2008_Moscow_Victory_Day_Parade_-_9K22_Tunguska.jpg
> 
> Tacitus Nomad= https://mxsecurity.files.wordpress.com/2011/11/sherpa.jpg
> 
> Tacitus Tortoise= https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/6/67/US_Marine_Corps_030224-M-XT622-034_USMC_M923_(6X6)_5-ton_cargo_truck_heads_a_convoy_departing_Camp_Matilda,_Kuwait_crop.jpg
> 
> Valkyrie Alarm= Imperial Alarm from Star Wars


	6. The Tip of the Spear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Crashes car
> 
>  
> 
> News Report: This morning, a car crashed into the downtown sex shop. There is some good news however, Scott Baio was inside the shop but was unharmed. Apparently he was trying some of their vibrators.

The Equestrians think they are invincible. Hiding behind their shield known as magic, but what if we take away their shield?

-Vice Admiral Dodd Rancit talking to Dr. Heinrich Steiner

On the beaches near the Lunar Coast Highway

00:23:45 since Operation Supremacy began

Winslow stepped off the TH-60 Nighthawk with some of the Legionaries. The last vehicles from their convoy drove off the ramps of HC-5 Sturgeons as men and women got on their transports. Window and Batista jogged to him as he walked towards a waiting Nomad.

"Should we be worried about their radars detecting us?" asked Widow.

"Our contact reported they disabled all of the radar stations in this area so we shouldn't worry. What we should be worried about is if anybody spots us, but I don't think they will in this weather." Winslow said as he wiped some rain water from his face with his hand. "Get to your vehicles, we need to leave now."

Batista and Widow nodded as they ran to their vehicles.

1 hour post-landing

01:12:33 since Operation Supremacy began

"Alright ladies, we're entering the Everfree Forest. Keep a look out for anything suspicious." said Winslow over the radio.

"We haven't seen anything since we've landed sir. I don't like it." said a Legionnaire with a Northern Britannican accent.

"Just keep a look out Thatcher. We'll find these rebels in no time." said Batista.

Winslow lit a cigar before the radio cracked to life again.

"Sir, I see what looks like a RV up ahead."

"Convoy hold!" yelled WInslow. "What do you see Jester?"

"There's some sort of RV on the side of the road, sitting next to a tree." said the Afrikan Legionnaire.

Probably some homeless pony but you can never be too sure.

"Savage, Archer, Rocket, you guys check it out. Everyone else, disembark but stay on alert. This could be a trap." ordered Winslow.

Everyone got off their vehicles with the exception of the crews of the armored vehicles.

Three legionnaires jogged to the RV. The one on point, the one known as Savage who had pale skin and a full brown beard, oddly had a pick axe strapped to his back.

Savage knelt down and kept his AR-20 pointed at the door while the other two stood on either side of the door.

"This is the Royal Guards! Come out with your hands up!" Savage said with a Belkan accent.

They waited for a few moments before a blue unicorn in pajamas walked out. She was blinded by all the lights pointed at her until a figure stepped in front of her.

She was shocked to see a Human who looked like he was dressed for a war pointing a revolver at her.

"A Rebel?"Trixie thought.

*BANG*

Trixie's chest exploded as a .44 caliber bullet, courtesy of Colonel Winslow, went right through her.

*sigh* "She's just some homeless pony, get back to your vehicles, we are Oscar Mike."

It was the last thing Trixie heard before the darkness overtook her.

The only witness to the brutal murder of Trixie Lulamoon was a robin sitting on a branch of a tree, before it flew off in the direction of Ponyville.

2 hours later

03:33:07 since Operation Supremacy began

"Oi, it looks like it stopped raining."

"Good, I hate the fucking rain."

"What? Afraid to get wet?"

"Fuck you, where I'm from, it rains almost every day and I got sick of it."

Winslow did his best to ignore the Southern Britannican and the Oceanian soldier argue. The Legionnaires are a rowdy and brutal bunch, but once you get to know them, they'll become your best friends. He was deep in thought before the convoy stopped abruptly.

"Sir there's a log blocking the road." said a Legionnaire on the lead vehicle.

"Well ladies and gentleman, this is it. Everyone disembark." said Winslow.

Once again the Legionnaires got out of their vehicles, but stayed on alert in case it was a trap. Winslow, however, strolled to the log blocking the road and took the cigar out of his mouth.

"The sun shows all of her glory."

"But the shadows show all of her sins." Winslow heard a deep, gravelly voice with a North Britannican accent from behind a tree just past the log.

From behind the tree stepped out a man with fair skin, a stubble, wearing a beanie, a black jacket, black light body armor with grenades strapped to it, and blue jeans. [1] He was holding some kind of Assault Rifle.

They both got together and shook hands, "Colonel Winslow, Legionnaires."

"Agent Deckard Shaw, Intelligence."

"You're comfortable with telling us your real name?"

"We're on the same side anyway."

"I suppose. So you're our contact?"

"Yeah, another one of our boys is not far off. Pretty close to Princess Twilight Sparkle and living in her Castle of Friendship."

"Twilight Sparkle huh? So that's her name. Intel did say there was a new alicorn princess."

There was a moment of silence before Winslow spoke again. "Castle....of Friendship?" Winslow asked with a confused look on his face.

"Yeah I know, one of the most ridiculous things I've ever heard. Oh yeah, I forgot." Shaw turned to the trees near his hiding spot. "Hey! You guys can come out now."

Coming out of their hiding spots, Winslow took note of their appearances. Some were wearing civilian clothing, while others were wearing camouflaged clothing. One of the rebels in particular, was a massive Human being. Pale skinned, bald with a full beard, garbed in camouflaged clothing with black combat boots, he easily rivals some of Winslow's largest soldiers.

The tall rebel smiled before he laughed. "HA! So I guess you weren't kidding Shaw. All these years, and the knowledge of our homeland truly was forgotten."

"Is it safe to come out yet?" said a feminine voice coming from a bush to Winslow's right. Emerging from the bush was a Mint Unicorn with a cyan mane and tail with a white streak wearing a green shirt and blue jeans. With a blink of an eye, Winslow along with the rest of the Legionnaires pointed their weapons at her. Before they could shoot her, Shaw jumped in front of the unicorn.

"Whoa whoa whoa, Lyra's friendly. She's been helping us. Please don't point your weapons at her."

The Legionnaires reluctantly complied, all except one.

Winslow looked at the particular Legionnaire. "Savage, do as he says."

The soldier began to shake, debating whether he should shoot her or follow Winslow's orders.

"Put it down Savage, that's an order!" Winslow said.

He finally complied but looked furious. Savage turned around and kicked the Nomad behind him. "Fucking ponies."

Winslow pointed at Shaw, "You have a lot of explaining to do."

"I know, but not here. I'll lead you guys back to our HQ. Although we don't use vehicles very often, there's a track we can use to get there."

The Rebels got on several vehicles with Shaw, Winslow, and Lyra on the lead Nomad. Shaw directed them a few kilometers down the road until he ordered them to drive through an opening between the trees to their left.

"Ummm, there's nothing there." said the driver, a young Cantonese man in his twenties.

"Trust me, keep going down this path and it will transform into a dirt road."

The driver looked at Winslow who nodded.

With a shrug, the driver turned down the path, the convoy following behind.

10 minutes later

Even from kilometers away, Winslow could see the mountain they were heading towards to, one of many mountains that are spread out throughout the Everfree Forest. Eventually, they came upon a giant cave on the bottom of the mountain.

"Wow, so you guys have been hiding in a giant cave this entire time?" asked Winslow.

"Not just this cave. This cave use to belong to a dragon, when we came upon it, diamond dogs were using it as one of the entrances to their tunnel system." answered Shaw.

The convoy stopped right in front of the cave and everyone disembarked. Two rebels came out of the cave, their guns at the ready, but when they saw Shaw and the other rebels, they put their guns away in relief.

"This cave entrance was once used by a dragon, what happened to the dragon, we have no idea. Only that the Diamond Dogs used it as an entrance to their tunnel systems. Now, we use it as a mortar pool for our Technicals, Motorbikes, etc. Near the Everfree River, we also have a cave off the river we use to store our boats. We even captured an Equestrian River Patrol Boat and stored it there ever since." said Shaw.

"So what happened to the Diamond Dogs?" asked Winslow as they entered the cave.

Shaw just picked up a Diamond Dog skull that was hanging on the wall and tossed it to Winslow.

"Meet Rover. He was the first Diamond Dog we captured, interrogated, and then killed. Through him, we gained info on their numbers, and he even drew us a map of the tunnel system for us.

Winslow looked at the skull for a moment before tossing it behind him. "And the rest of them?"

"Dead. All of them. Including the pups. We couldn't risk any info on us getting leaked so we did what we had to do." answered Shaw.

"Seems necessary." Winslow looked behind him to see Batista and Widow approaching them.

"Alright, I'll lead you three to the War Room."

Shaw led the 3 Legionnaire Officers through the tunnels which seem to go on forever. On the way, they saw many doors with numbers on them as well as signs on the walls showing them directions.

"These tunnels extend throughout the Everfree Forest with hidden entrances everywhere which allows us to ambush Equestrian military units and then escape into the entrances before they can react. We have entrances near every major city from Manehatten to Stalliongrad. The only major city we can't reach from the tunnels is Trottingham which is located on an island. For years, the Equestrians have hunted us, but they were never able to discover any of the hidden entrances. Well, except for one, but the tunnel collapsed before they could explore the rest of the tunnel system. Luckily, there was nothing there to indicate we were using the tunnels so they just wrote if off as an entrance to a Diamond Dog settlement.

"Do they ever suspect you guys were hiding in the tunnels?" asked Batista.

"Our contacts informed us that they're still convinced we've set up camp somewhere on the surface. That reminds me, remember our agent who was placed close to Princess Twilight Sparkle? Well he's apparently gone dark and we have no way of contacting him."

"How long?" asked Widow.

"2 weeks. Lyra tried to find out, but the princess has been very busy with duties in Canterlot lately. She came back yesterday according to Lyra." Shaw said as they entered a room.

"Welcome to the War Room." All over the walls were maps and pictures of certain ponies. Some with an X over them. On the table in the middle of the room was a map of Equestria with thumbtacks of different colors all over it. They group walked up to the table with the map.

"So what's with the thumbtacks?" asked Batista.

"The blue one shows all of the entrances to the tunnel systems, the red ones show every Equestrian Military base, and the yellows ones indicate settlements from small villages to bustling metropolis. I'll get the rest of the rebels to show your Legionnaires their rooms and other areas." said Shaw.

"Not right now," answered Winslow. "There's been a change of plans."

"So what now then?"

"Simple, we burn Ponyville to the ground."

"Wait what?" said a voice behind them. They all turned to see Lyra with a shocked expression.

"Why are you guys going to burn Ponyville? There are innocent ponies there with families and loved ones." Lyra said.

Winslow took the cigar out of his mouth and answered Lyra, "To us Legionnaires, there are no such thing as innocents. Our intent was not to kill civilians in bloodlust, but to gain the complete attention of the military. We need to know their capabilities and tactics. Plus, if we can capture Princess Twilight Sparkle or any of the Element Bearers, well that's a big plus for us."

"But...but the innocents..." Lyra stuttered.

Winslow walked up to her until he was right in front of her face.

"You don't tell me what to do pony. Our orders are to wreak havoc to Equestria anyway we can and I intend to do it. You ponies are far from being innocent. Your buildings, your roads, your vehicles, your monuments, they were built by the very hands of our brothers and sisters. Those who came to this continent to start anew, away from the wars between the countries back home before our Empire was born. Away from our leaders who promised us prosperity, but all we saw was corruption, racism, they care not for our well being. Not until our Empire united all of us were those leaders finally put to the sword, but across the ocean, we knew our work was not done yet. Our brothers and sisters who could not escape from your tyrant princesses, were forced to build Equestria, away from their homeland for so long that many forgot we had a homeland to begin with. We were patient, we waited until we became stronger to combat your magic, but that doesn't mean we sat still and did nothing. Who do you think shot down your rocket, the one meant to send the first ponies into space? Who do you think planted the bomb that killed half of the Council of Nobles? Who do you think shot down Flight 435 in which one of your Naval Admirals was on vacation with his family? The only reason your princesses aren't dead yet is because we have no idea what will happen to the Sun and the Moon when they die. All these years, we've been doing all we can to strike fear and cause havoc to Equestria. We however, are only the tip of the spear. Our armies, our fleets, our Air Force are preparing to free our brothers and sisters. Those responsible for their enslavement shall be given no mercy, not even Celestia nor Luna, unless it's been proven their deaths will be disastrous to this very planet. Before you say anything about Princesses Cadence, Twilight Sparkle, and Prince Shining Armor, we know they tried to persuade Celestia and Luna to abolish slavery. We know the Crystal Empire serves as a safe haven for escaped slaves to the Celestial Sisters' displeasure. That is why, we intend to capture them instead, but we will kill them if necessary. You may be a part of this rebellion, but you have no authority over me or my soldiers. I will not hesitate to shoot you if you stand in our way. Do I make myself clear?"

Lyra took a step back but felt the wall around her. She started tearing up, and then started sobbing. Flight 435, the same airplane her parents were on. The government told the mass the crash was due to an engine malfunction as pictures before the plane hit the ground showed one of the engines was on fire. Now she knew who took her parents away. They didn't intend to kill her parents, they were just unlucky enough to be on the same airplane as Admiral Tidal Wave. She began to question her loyalties. Should she betray the people that killed her parents, or should she stick with the rebels. It was no secret to her that her parents despised slavery, but what would her parents do in this situation?

Shaw knelt down next to Lyra to comfort her while Winslow, Batista, and Widow left but before they did, Winslow looked at Shaw, "I'll have some of my men stay and move our supplies into the tunnels. Have some of your men help them out. Do them quickly, we may need those trucks later."

While they were walking in the tunnels towards the cave entrance, Batista asked Winslow, "So why was she crying?"

"Beats me, though she better not get in our way." answered Winslow.

"I wonder, is Lyra the only pony in this rebel group?" asked Widow.

"We'll find out later. Hopefully none of them are spies."

Along the way, they ran into the tall rebel from before. Winslow talked to him before they continued.

"Hey, um, I never got your name." Winslow said.

"Ah, sorry about that. I'm Commander Nicholas Walker. You need me for something?"

"As a matter of fact, we do. We need your rebels to assist us in an assault on Ponyville, hopefully we can capture Princess Sparkle while we're there. You guys up for the task?"

"Of course Colonel, just give me sometime to get us prepared."

"Good, meet us in the front of the cave in an hour. Oh, and we're gonna need some of your men to help us unload our supplies."

"Will do" Walker said as he walked down another path in the tunnel system.

As the trio made it to the cave entrance, Winslow called in his officers.

"This is Winslow, all Lieutenants meet me inside the cave." Winslow said over the COMs.

In about a minute, 10 Lieutenants met up with the trio. They gathered around as Winslow made an announcement.

"Alright Ladies and Gentleman, you all already know our objective so let me show each and everyone one of you what you and your men will be doing" Winslow said as he took out a map of Ponyville, courtesy of the T.I.B. "So here's the plan..."

2 hours ago

Imperial Palace

Agartha, United Terran Empire

Emperor Maximilian Vorenus

Vorenus hated wearing his crown, in fact, he hated being an Emperor. All he wanted was to live normally and in peace with his wife and two kids. After his father passed away in his sixties however, somebody needs to lead the Empire. His idiotic and greedy uncles and aunts weren't qualified and his son was definitely not fit. There's no way an 8 year old is going to lead a powerful Empire like this one. The only time Vorenus wears the crown is during meetings but rarely, parties usually celebrating whoever's birthday, basically whenever there's a formal event especially when a foreign dignitary was visiting, a Griffon to be exact whom Vorenus is showing around the Palace. They are currently in a hall full of relics from the past ranging from paintings of famous Humans to ancient armors.

"I must say, this armor looks very unique and just speaks fear, I like it." said Emperor Red Talon of the Griffons. An Eagle Griffon, with some kind of metal armor with a red cape. Behind them are Red Talon's Royal Guards covered in armor from head to toe (or is it claw?) except for their eyes and beak. They held a gun in their claws that Vorenus noticed was similar to some Assault Rifles the UTE used before they were replaced by newer weapons. During the tour around the palace, Vorenus noticed the Griffon Royal Guards were always looking at the two Imperial Guards following him. Of course, he can't blame them, the Imperial Guards' red robes concealed their entire bodies below the neck so it always kept people guessing on what weapons they were holding. The only times people can see their weapons are when they are at attention, usually when guarding his bedroom. Vorenus could name all of the Imperial Guards by heart and even knew what weapons they preferred. McCaffrey liked to carry a MG-4 and Fournette liked to carry a SMG-10. The members of the Imperial Guards considered the previous Emperor as their "Father" and called Vorenus their "Brother". It was Vorenus and his father who gave the Imperial Guards more weapons, helicopters, tanks, etc. essentially making them a force to be reckoned with, something his grandfather and great-grandfather failed to do.

"Indeed, they belong to warriors from the island of Zipang called Samurai." Vorenus answered.

"Were they wiped out or did they disappear as your species advanced?" Red Talon asked.

Vorenus smiled, "Oh no, they still exist and still practice their ways. Many High Ranking Officers in the military come from a long line of Samurais. Fleet Admiral Miyagi whom you met at the Palace entrance is in fact, a Samurai. The only thing Samurais abandoned was their armor since it has become obsolete. Samurai families always have these swords known as katanas that are passed down from generation to generation. Many of my officers have katanas that are hundreds of years old. Now, their katanas are always kept in their homes. Only in times of war will you see a Samurai officer carrying a katana around."

"Isn't their a war going on right now Emperor Vorenus?" Red Talon asked.

"While not officially over, many have brought back their katanas to their homes since the Insurrection has pretty much been wiped out. Only a few stragglers and their leader David Graves remain and last I checked, our Intelligence Bureau is closing in on his location."

"Amazing, while many escaped Humans live freely in nations outside Equestria, excluding the Crystal Empire, it's unbelievable that their homeland and the rest of Humanity was forgotten through the ages. Not only that, but have built an enormous and powerful empire. I must say though Emperor Vorenus, the next meeting for the Council of Nations is in about a week. As the Emperor of the Griffon Empire, I invite you to attend this meeting."

"Oh I apologize Emperor Red Talon, but I cannot attend. I fear the Equestrians may be hostile to us once they found out an empire of Humans exist. They may attack us simply to get more slaves and increase their territories." Vorenus said.

"Ach, don't worry about it. The Equestrians in my eyes were the most powerful nation, at least until I came here. Trust me, the leaders of the other nations in the Council have a strong distaste towards Equestria's slave empire. With you there, making a strong presence and condemning Equestria, you will be gaining a lot of allies. For too long, we've gotten tired of Princess Celestia making decisions for us. Every time one of us raises our voice, she makes sure we never forget that they control the sun and the moon. That's the biggest problem about all this, how can we face the power of the sun and the moon?"

I'd kiss you right here and now Steiner. You and only you can prove that the sun and the moon don't need their magic to move. I just pray it doesn't fail like some of your experiments. Azarov still has nightmares when that robot you made went on a rampage around the palace.

Vorenus smirked, "You let me worry about them, just tell their leaders that they will be having a surprise guest."

They moved on, Red Talon inspecting the many armors of Human warriors and paintings of famous Humans. He stopped at a wooden helm that belonged to an old ship.

"Emperor Vorenus, why is there a ship's helm here?"

"Ah, this belonged to a Man-of-War back before the Empire came to be. It belonged to the most powerful ship in the era, the Storm Fortress."

It was at that moment when Vorenus' assistant Louisa came rushing in and stopped in front of him.

"Milord, have you've forgotten you have some meetings today?" she said.

"Can't the committee go on without me? I hardly do anything there but listen."

"My apologies my lord, but you did swear to attend every meeting when you joined the committee."

Vorenus blushed in embarrassment, "Oh right. Well Emperor Red Talon, it seems we have to cut this tour short as I have a meeting to attend to. You must understand, your visit was unexpected. Louisa here will show you to your room and at precisely 7 o'clock, we will be having a meeting with Senators Sanders and Harkin, and the visiting Governors Torres, Rodgers, and Purnama. You're going to enjoy their company, trust me."

"No need to apologize Emperor, I've faced this kind of situation too many times, especially when the Minotaur king visits. He loves surprises and drinking."

"Then you'll have to introduce him to Air Marshal Kuhn someday. I'll see you at dinner, I have the best chefs in the Empire preparing our meals."

"Then I can't hardly wait, I've always loved foreign cuisine."

They went their separate ways, Vorenus dropped his smile and turned to McCaffery.

"Where's Deputy Director Beria?"

"Unknown sir, but he's nowhere near your children's bedrooms that's for sure. We saw him leave along with his bodyguards in his limo."

Vorenus was nervous, he along with many of the most powerful people in the Empire, never leave their wives or children alone with him especially when there were rumors that he was a sexual predator. This rumor seemed to be true when he tried to flirt with Admiral Motti's wife. He was terrified and furious when he heard Beria tried to gain access to his son's room but was denied by the Imperial Guards there. When Vorenus questioned him, he just said he wants to teach his 11 year old son, Nicholas Pierre Vorenus, when he said he wanted to learn on how to be a spy and Beria thought who'd be a better teacher than a spy during the War of Unification. It was no secret that Vorenus knew Beria during the war. His squad ran into him a few times, usually behind enemy lines. Vorenus quickly ordered Beria out of his sight before entering his son's room and hugging him, scared of losing his children.

"Call it in, every member of the Council of Titans. We're meeting within an hour. War is over the horizon, but I fear people are plotting against me before our plans come to fruition. Have Beria and suspected Nobles monitored 24/7. If they truly are the ones plotting against me and set their plans forth when we're fighting the Equestrians, then may God help us all."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yesterday a corncob, today an orange.
> 
> TH-60 Nighthawk= https://encrypted-tbn2.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcT9d2sB-6K_eJAyB-2MKZK2emDf_6kT034uZPcYQ2tTSpNZYp66oA
> 
> HC-5 Sturgeon= https://encrypted-tbn1.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcTbB2ZoH49rNuVrbTlIerk9NOXxyUKLNOIyCHZiPYzwl_8CJs5P
> 
> AR-20= https://modernfirearms.net/userfiles/images/assault/as34/aek-971-late1.jpg
> 
> Rebel Assault Rifle= http://vignette3.wikia.nocookie.net/justcause/images/b/b1/Bull's_Eye_Assault_Rifle.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20110117224032
> 
> MG-4= http://www.defensereview.com/stories/ultimax/Ultimax%20MK4_1.jpg
> 
> SMG-10= http://www.thespecialistsltd.com/files/KRISS_Vector_3.jpg


	7. The Legionnaire's Definition of a "Party"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Lits pants on fire
> 
>  
> 
> "I hereby declare myself the Emperor of America, First Lord of the Corncobs and Destroyer of Oranges."

The Pegasi believe they rule the skies. When we go to war, we will show them that Humans rule everything from the sky, to the depths of the ocean. We will rain fire on all of them without mercy.  
-Air Marshal Jonathan Kuhn

Emperor Vorenus sat in a meeting room with the rest of the Anti-Corruption Committee. He did not sit anywhere special, he just say in the same seat every other member has, the only difference was each seat had the name of a certain member. Their seats along with the tables in front of them, were lined up in a giant half-circle with different rows just like the Imperial Senate. All around him, the Committee consist of Nobles, Military Leaders, Politicians, and Average Citizens that were chosen to be part of the Committee. It was strange to see Nobles as part of a Committee that fight corruption, but contrary to common belief, many Nobles did not abuse their powers and respected what their ancestors did in the past to earn the title of "Noble". They all faced a giant podium where the leader of the committee was giving his speech. An elderly Britannican man with white hair and a strong build, especially for his age, Lord Samuel Ashdown was Fleet Admiral Jisaburo Miyagi's predecessor and mentor, just like how Lord David Jellicoe was Lord Ashdown's predecessor and mentor. Ashdown wasn't proud of his mentor. His tactics and his records were questionable. How he became Fleet Admiral, it was speculated that the Nobility was in control of the military at that time and Jellicoe used his title as Noble to get promoted and named himself the "1st Lord of the Sea." After his death, that title was abolished and it became known as the time when the Nobility lost control of the military. Literally, Jellicoe was the one man, with his power and influence, that kept the military in the Nobility's fingers.

Ashdown was giving a speech about those suspected of corruption and their deeds. While most members listened with intent, Vorenus was lost in thought on how he will take them down without stepping over boundaries and before the planned invasion of Equestria. He didn't need to listen to Ashdown's speech since he was already fed all information by Azarov. Vorenus liked the committee, they all knew him personally and many of the very old members served under his father and knew Vorenus since he was a child. To top it all off, they all treated each other equally especially Vorenus. Vorenus instead treated the older members including Ashdown like they were his grandfathers. It was shocking for many to see their beloved Emperor treating the older members as if they themselves are the Emperor. Vorenus liked it this way.

"Hey Max, you alright? You're not listening to Samuel's speech" the man sitting next to him said.

Vorenus looked at him who was none other than Lord Thomas de la Serre, a Gaullic Noble who was known for his generosity, and the current Minister of Finance.

"Eh, Vassily already told me everything beforehand." Vorenus answered.

"So you know about those suspected in the military?"

"Yes, all of them were Nobles. I've recently received reports from a suspicious officer not in their commands that they've occasionally ordered patrols away from areas. When the officer asked these commanders why they ordered their patrols away, they said that High Command wants some new weapons tested. Thing is, any new weapons cannot be tested without my permission, unless someone from High Command is doing things behind my back."

"No suspects?"

"Vassily said there was nobody in High Command that ordered a weapons testing, unless someone is pretending to be part of High Command, but I feel that's unlikely leaving the fact that these commanders know something we don't know."

"Why not just arrest them?"

"We don't want to put anyone else who is part of this plot on high alert. In order to get all of them, we need to take them all out in one strike, but we still don't know who. Vassily said there's a lead and one of his best agents is currently on it as we speak. By the way, have you guys stopped fighting each other yet? I can't have two organizations fighting a secret war and causing problems."

*sigh* "I've already discussed with Lord Mirabeau and we both agreed to stop this useless fighting. Unfortunately, there are those among our inner circles who would not accept peace." Lord de la Serre said as he glanced at Lord Gabriel Mirabeau, the Minister of Labor, who was on the other side of the room listening to Lord Ashdown's speech.

"If you have to, dispose of them."

"It won't be easy."

"If you need assistance, just let me know."

"You employed them didn't you? Why do you respect them so?"

"To the public, they appear as thieves, criminals, murderers when they're really wise. I trust them."

Algonquin, United Terran Empire

A woman wearing some suggestive clothing sat in a sedan with a man in a grey suit.

They were currently parked in an alley.

The man handed her some money, " 175, I believe you know what to do."

The woman took the money and smiled at him, "Of course, just sit back, close your eyes, and let the magic happen" she said as she rubbed his manhood.

"Ooooooh, just like that." The man said as he closed his eyes.

In a flash, his eyes opened and he tried to scream in pain but a hand covered his mouth.

"Shhhh, we can't have any of that now don't we? Do you feel that pain? That's only a fraction of what you deserve for raping your female employees." The woman said as she pulled a knife out of his leg before slashing his neck. She watched the blood spurt out of his neck and his slow death.

"Riposa in pace bastardo."

Avalon, United Terran Empire

Up in a skyscraper, a bald man with glasses and a suit was sitting nervously as he stared at the man intent on killing him. Next to that man were the bodies of his 2 bodyguards. The assailant had 2 bloody blades that seem to have come out of his wrists.

The bald man stood up and yelled at the assailant, "How dare you come to my office. Do you know who I work for?"

The assailant quickly grabbed the bald man's throat, "Of course I do, you work for Lord Dreyfuss. A man suspected of High Treason along with many nobles. I'm just simply here to deliver a message."

The bald man was sweating nervously, "So what? Kill me. I'm just a pawn. My death is unimportant and nobody will care."

"On the contrary, they will." The assailant said as he threw the bald man through the window. As he walked out of the office, he can hear his target's terrified screams. Falling from the 87th floor will leave a bloody mess after all.

Baltia, United Terran Empire

Judge Margaret Collingsworth heard her doorbell ring. She put the book she was reading down on her dining table and walked to her door.

She was surprised to see 2 men in dark suits waiting for her. One was of Afrikan origin, and the other, an Oceanian. She knew right away, these men worked for the government.

"What can I do for you gentlemen?" she asked.

"Your honor," the Afrikan man said, "We believe there is an unknown person who intends to harm you. By order of Emperor Maximilian Vorenus himself, you are to go to a secure location until we find whoever is threatening you."

Judge Collingsworth wasn't surprised there are those who wish to harm her. After all, she was known to be corrupted and accepted any bribes from nobles. She was the most powerful person within the Judicial Branch who are loyal to them. What surprised her is that the Emperor himself was concerned about her safety. Usually, he doesn't care about the well-being of those working for the Nobles who are suspected of plotting him. She shuttered when she remembered a hitman who worked for some Nobles was handed over to scientists of Division 9 of the Science Department by the Emperor. None of the stories about the Biochemical Research Division were good. She only hoped his death wasn't as slow as other criminals sentenced to experimentation.

The Oceanian Man handed her a folder, "Ma'am, just take anything you can carry and go."

"You're not bringing me there?" She questioned.

"Look ma'am, even we don't know where you're going. Just follow the instructions on the folder."

Minutes later, Judge Collingsworth took her purse and got into the car. She saw the 2 men leave in their own car. This all seemed suspicious to her, why would the Emperor care about her own well-being? She already knows he suspects her of working for some Nobles, maybe wherever this location is, it's a trap? Regardless, she opened the folder.

She was confused as it only contained a single paper. Taking her reading glasses from her purse, she read the only words in the middle of the paper.

Look Up

Confused, she looked up her car.

The 2 men driving away didn't even look back to see her car explode.

Back with Emperor Vorenus

"I trust they will wipe out any filth in our Empire. Whether they're racists, corrupted, or any criminals that deserve nothing but death."

Vorenus felt someone tap him on the shoulder. He turned around and saw an Imperial Guard behind him. "Sir, it's time."

Vorenus only nodded. The members of the committee saw their Emperor leave, donning his uniform when he was a Field Marshal, his crown, his black cape, and surprisingly, his armband.

15 Minutes Ago

Agartha, United Terran Empire

All over the city, roads were closed and people saw multiple convoys heading straight to the Imperial Palace. Limos carrying many of the most powerful people in the Empire, were guarded by police motorbikes and armored military vehicles, people knew that these were in fact, members of the Council of Titans. Although they weren't actually called the Council of Titans, people called them that considering the power they hold on the Empire. Usually, they gather at times of war. The last times they gathered was when the Insurrection made themselves known, and before the invasion of the Britannican Empire. To see them gathered now worried the civilians, who are they fighting now?

War Room

Imperial Palace

Agartha, United Terran Empire

Emperor Vorenus entered the heavily guarded War Room to see the other members of the "Council of Titans" chatting with each other.

In the middle of the secured room, is a circular table with the map of the world, and some TV Screens on the wall facing Vorenus.

Besides the commanders of each military branch, the Council includes the Police-General, Azarov, the Legionnaires Commander, and the Imperial Guard Commander. Each one of them wore a black armband. The officers of the Army wore an armband with a Green Eagle, the Navy with a Blue Eagle, the Air Force with a White Eagle, the Marines with a Gray Eagle, the Police-General with a Blue Eagle and a Red Shield, the Intelligence Bureau with a Double-Headed White Eagle, the Imperial Guard Commander with a Red Eagle, and finally Vorenus with a Golden Eagle.

As Vorenus sat down at the end of the table facing the monitors, they all quieted down. To his left were Fleet Admiral Jisaburo Miyagi, Admiral Gregory du Casse, Admiral Mikhail Svetlov, Admiral Ibrahim Rafi, Field Marshal Ezekial Okoye, General Cassio Tagge, General Sebastian Veldheer, General Christian Havenstein, Police-General Valdi Karnavian, and Imperial Guard Commander General Armin Oetama. To his right are Air Marshal Jonathan Kuhn, General Ashley Lavenderie, General Jordan Castillo, General Rachel Ifedi, Marine General Marcus Anwar, Lieutenant General Nicholas Rhodes, Lieutenant General Joseph Nguyen, Lieutenant General Muhammed Kazir, Director Vassily Azarov, and Legionnaire General Heinrich Skorzeny.

Only the best were chosen to be part of the council. Every Director before Azarov usually chooses their Deputy Director to be part of the council, but like Vorenus, Azarov doesn't trust Deputy Director Beria, describing him as "A Power-Hungry Swine."

There was one Army Commander not chosen nor was he given the rank of Field Marshal which caused some controversy. Like Okoye, General Christopher Russell had many successes in the War for Unification. Both of them ended the war as Majors, and both of them climbed the ranks quickly during the wide-spread Insurrection. It was basically a Civil War that erupted right after the War of Unification. When Vorenus chose Okoye as his successor as Field Marshal of the Army, General Russell was furious. There were those that believe Russell was more qualified especially among the nobility since from birth, Russell was a noble. They believed Vorenus chose Okoye because they took part of an operation rescuing Doctor Steiner from behind Britannican Lines with Miyagi, Anwar, Kuhn, and Azarov. In fact, Miyagi and Anwar weren't suppose to be there, but they tagged along when they were separated from their squads. Miyagi from the Navy Special Forces Group, the "Sea Wolves", and Anwar from his squad of Marines when Imperial forces failed to break the Britannican lines. Russell himself was also part of the same assault and was in fact wounded, when an artillery round landed near his position. This gave him scars he still has today, but soldiers near him said his wounds changed him. No longer was he an overly-cautious Lieutenant. He then became an overly-aggressive Officer who didn't care about the number of casualties his troops had as long as he got his objectives done. This was the reason Vorenus refused to choose Russell. In total, Okoye lost about 9,800 troops under his command. Russell lost a staggering 33,000 soldiers in total in his entire career, a third of them were from when he ordered his soldiers to charge the heavily fortified rebel-held city of Jericho. While his troops charged, he had all of his artillery guns and rocket artillery to fire on the city. Besides the rebels and Imperial soldiers, 57,000 civilians were killed by Russell's artillery barrage. Even today, Jericho is still recovering from Russell's artillery barrage. Vorenus would love to fire him and send him to Hell's Gate, the Empire's toughest prison, but Russell had one thing none of his commanders could do, he installed fear into the rebels. However, after the multiple assassinations by Azarov's agents and Skorzeny's death squads torturing and executing rebels en masse, Russell was beginning to outlive his usefulness. Vorenus is aware that Russell is among the military commanders suspected of corruption.

"Ladies and Gentleman, war is over the horizon. We are now ready to fight our old enemy and I believe Fleet Admiral Miyagi has a plan to invade Equestria. Remember, we are not going there to commit genocide, we are there to free our brothers and sisters. In a few weeks time, if there is a peaceful resolution, then we will take it. To be safe, we must be prepared for war. You may proceed Admiral."

"Well milord, in order for my plan to work, we need the 1st to 7th Fleets. On the Western Coast of Equestria, the 3rd Fleet under Admiral Motti will attack Manehatten, Equestria's largest city. If we time it right, Motti's forces can catch the Equestrian Fleet stationed there off guard in a surprise attack. As a plus, it's been reported that one of the Equestrian Princesses along with the Bearers of the Elements of Harmony will be there to watch a military parade. If we can kill or capture them, it will immensly boost our morale and severely weaken theirs. The 1st Fleet under Admiral du Casse will attack Las Pegasus. It has been reported that there are many military bases outside of Las Pegasus so expect a Quick Reaction Force. Admiral Rafi's 7th Fleet will have a much easier time. While the ground forces' main objective is the Crystal Empire, there are only a few military bases between them and the area they will land. Enemy Naval presence should be close to zero. Admiral Hans Zeitler's 6th Fleet will be attacking the city of Trottingham which is located on an island. Enemy Naval presence should consist of a fleet including a carrier and the possibility of battleships. This island serves as a gateway between the Southern Naval Forces and the Northern Naval Forces so it is crucial that Trottingham must be taken.

Now, our biggest issue is the Eastern Coast and as we know, we have no bases on the other side of the world to launch our invasion forces from, but I may have a solution." Miyagi pointed at a large island in the middle of the ocean between the Equestrian Continent, and the Griffin, Minotaur, Dragon, and Zebra kingdoms.

"The Caribou Kingdom? Aren't they neutral?" asked General Rhodes.

"I know, which is why our Emperor must gain the approval of the other world leaders to invade once he meets them. There, we will free all slaves and put down the leaders of the Caribou Kingdom. They will serve as an occupation force until they can establish a new government. Equestria cannot attack us since one, we will be put in a good light in front of the world for taking down the Caribou Kingdom, and two, the Caribou have been a thorn in the other countries' sides especially Equestrias for endangering trade and threatening to capture ships. Our intelligence has revealed their military is laughable compared to ours and they do not possess strong magic like the Equestrians. They are only large enough to keep their population in order and that's not even much considering many of their males population don't do anything but keep their slaves in order and many females are brainwashed to be sex slaves. On the day we attack Equestria, these forces will then leave the Caribou Kingdom and attack Equestria's Eastern Coast. Admiral Harper's 2nd Fleet will attack Baltimare, Admiral Veronica Scott's 4th Fleet will attack Fillydelphia, and Admiral Svetlov's 5th Fleet will land forces on beaches and will then march 106 kilometers inland to Stalliongrad. Expect heavy resistance. Of course, we have not yet chosen our ground forces, but I am confident that our fellow Army and Marine Generals will choose the best. As Fleet Admiral, I will also deploy the Sea Wolves to assist the ground forces and I expect the Army to deploy the Arditi."

"And what part will the Air Force have in your plan?" asked General Ifedi.

"In each invasion force, the Air Force will drop paratroopers using Gigants behind enemy lines where the naval forces will attack. Your bombers and fighters will attack military bases deeper inland." Miyagi answered.

"A sound plan, but there is one thing that bothers me. What about Vanhoover?" asked General Castillo pointing at the city on the map situated on the Western Coast.

"I left that city out simply because, Vanhoover is basically a fortress. Reportedly guarded by a fleet with numerous military bases around the city, and from one of Director Azarov's agents reported, they've built a machine that creates some kind of shield around the city. They've only seen it used once as a test, but here's the interesting part: it does not use magic at all whatsoever. So Steiner's device will have no effect on it and I am certain they will activate the device as soon as his device is used, meaning any invasion attempts on Vanhoover would be useless and a waste of manpower, supplies, and time. Unless the Legionnaires can do something about the shield, we can't touch Vanhoover."

"And Cloudsdale?" asked General Veldheer.

"Simple, Cloudsdale's very existence and the Pegasi's ability to fly is solely because of magic. Once Doctor Steiner's device is activated, Pegasi will fall from the skies and through the clouds. The city of Cloudsdale and its entire population will be completely wiped out.

It was at this moment, an officer went up to Vorenus and whispered something into his ear. As he listened to what the officer said, his blank face quickly turned into a scowl. When he was done, they all saw Vorenus turn his attention to two individuals on the table.

"Azarov, Skorzeny, meet me outside."

Azarov and Skorzeny looked at each other with worried looks on their faces.

Everfree Forest, Equestria

8:38:25 since Operation Supremacy began

Winslow stared out the window of the Nomad he was riding in heading towards Ponyville. The plan was simple, half of the Legionnaires and rebels will attack Ponyville from the Everfree. The other half will circle around and attack Ponyville from the North through the Whitetail Woods and what is called Sweet Apple Acres. The main objectives were to secure the castle, capture the Princess, and cutoff the evacuating civilians by capturing the train station. He was told the battalion of Royal Guards in Ponyville have several tanks in their disposal which will complicate things. Luckily, the Legionnaires are equipped with anti-tank missiles they can fire from the buildings and destroy so they don't have to risk their armored vehicles in tank vs tank combat. Their 100mm and 130mm guns would tear their vehicles to pieces.

The battalion HQ is near the train station so they're expecting the bulk of the Royal Guards to be defending the station which would let them have an easier time in taking the castle.

Walker said they have some 150mm artillery guns and 20mm Flak guns they stole from the Equestria military. Walker's group of rebels will bombard the nearest Equestrian Military base before they assault Ponyville. Their main objective is to distract the military and to destroy and aircraft they see in the base.

The Legionnaire's Vulcans will stay hidden at the border of the Everfree forest and shoot down any aircraft. They've also brought jammers to prevent the Ponyville garrison from calling for help.

"Convoy, kill the lights and get in line" Winslow said over the COMs.

The vehicles in his group did as he says. Every vehicle from Wildcats to Rebel Technicals lined up at the border of the Everfree except for the Vulcans who stayed in the back.

"Lucas, your group ready?"

"Negative, we're still getting into our positions."

"Roger, we're waiting for Walker's signal."

Winslow took out 2 pictures from his pocket. One was of him with his wife and daughter, and the other was of him and Batista when they were still kids. Batista came from a Noble family. When they were kids, Winslow's parents were servants of Batista's family. Unlike some Noble families, Batista's parents treated Winslow and his family like they were part of their family. Before Batista and Winslow enlisted in the military, Batista's father, who was a retired Colonel, personally trained the both of them. Both of their parents were there and even saw them in their combat uniforms before they were shipped off to the frontlines in the Insurrection War. He will never forget Batista's father's words when he first saw their combat uniforms.

It looks better with blood.

*sigh* "I haven't felt this nervous since the first time we first went into combat. Be safe out there Lucas."

"You know me. I like to blow shit up. Just calm down, I've got things handled on my end."

5 minutes felt like an hour for Winslow before he heard Walker commence his attack.

"This is Walker. We have commenced our attack!"

Winslow's troops got ready knowing any moment, Winslow will commence his attack.

"This is Battlegroup North. We are in position."

Winslow took out his binoculars and saw that the garrison is still busy helping the civilians evacuate.

"Get the mortars ready" Winslow said to his troops as they pulled out some 80mm mortars.

He waited for a while, looking at the Royal Guards casually chatting and helping the civilians, thinking this was some sort of drill or false alarm. The Rebels wouldn't dare try to attack the town where one of their princesses reside in right? Especially with their tanks.

Winslow smirked before he aimed a flare gun into the air.

Castle of Friendship

Ponyville, Equestria

Princess Twilight Sparkle

Twilight stood on the balcony of her castle overlooking the town. Behind her are some of her guards and her friends.

"Did you send someone to get the Crusaders?" asked Twilight.

"Yes Twilight, but we need to go right now. According to protocol, you must be evacuated immediately no matter what." said Lieutenant Flash Sentry.

"I'm sorry Flash, but I won't leave until every citizen is safe." Twilight said as she gazed at the town. Citizens were heading to the train station. Some were calm, but most seemed to be in panic.

"I can't believe we're evacuating because of what one of Fluttershy's bird MIGHT have seen." Rainbow Dash said putting her arms across her chest with a disappointing look on her face.

"I trust Robin, but if he what he said about Trixie however," Fluttershy said with tears on her eyes and Robin perched on her shoulder.

*sigh* "I'll send some guards later on, but our priority right now is to evacuate."

In the back of the group were two guards whispering to each other.

"Hey you think, Rainbow Dash's dating somepony?"

"I heard she's looking at one of the Wonderbolts."

"Damn, how about the others?" The guard said as he looked at the rears of each of the girls. Unfortunately for him, his friend noticed what he was staring at. He looked at him angrily before smacking the back of his head.

"Ow, what the fuck?"

"Pervert, first you were staring at their boobs a while ago, and now their asses? Pretty sure they're all dating somepony, don't you have a marefriend?"

The other guard blushed and looked away.

"Umm, no not right now, but I will one day."

"Stop being a pervert and maybe you'll have a chance one day."

A Human in a black shirt with Twilight's Cutie Mark and Blue Jeans walked between them. The man with brown hair kept walking through the group until he was right next to Twilight and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Please Twilight, we need to go. Equestria cannot afford to lose one of their princesses."

Twilight looked down to the ground, "I suppose you're right Matthew, I just wanted them all the to be sa-"

It was at that moment they noticed a flare was launched into the air from the Everfree. About a second later, multiple headlights appeared from the forest. Matthew heard the unmistakable sound of a mortar round falling from the sky.

"Get down!" He yelled. Everyone ducked as 4 explosions rocked Ponyville. Matthew peaked over and saw smoke coming from some buildings. Out of the Everfree, he saw a line of vehicles carrying Humans charging Ponyville. He recognized the armored vehicles and the black-clad soldiers.

The Empire is here in force.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hereby declare every adult as tall as Danny Devito as Nobility


	8. Before the United Terran Empire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Swallows a Gecko and jumps out the window

Britannican Empire=United States, United Kingdom, Canada, Ireland, Australia (The Britannican Empire had a weird mixture of strong and weak Emperors. They invented many items used today. What led to their downfall was when they followed the Kingdom of Saxony's footsteps in a Crusade to wipe out any Human who is non-white and non-Christian. They were conquered by the UTE and any and all who supported this Crusade were publicly executed. The Britannican Empire was the last to fall to the UTE.)

Kingdom of Saxony=Germany, Netherlands, Belgium, Switzerland, Austria, Czech Republic (Thought to be a shining beacon of hope where everyone was truly equal, it fell into a line of weak kings after a streak of very strong rulers. Their last and final king, also their last strong king, ordered anybody in the kingdom who is non-white and non-Christian to be exterminated. They set up concentration camps and invaded the UTE in what the king called a "Noble Crusade". He claimed he was doing God's work. The Saxon's were pushed back until they were absorbed by the UTE. The King was captured alive before he tried to commit suicide and was burned to death by vengeful Imperial soldiers before the trial. The same soldiers who burned him were among the first to discover the king's concentration camps.)

Republic of Gaul=France (A Republic known for their arts, they, like the Cantonese, maintained a pacifist policy before their last President believed he was destined to unite Humanity. He was assassinated by TIB agents who placed evidence that suggested he was assassinated by agents of the Iberian Kingdom. They declared war on the Iberian Kingdom.)

Iberian Kingdom=Spain, Portugal (The Iberian Kingdom once had one of the most powerful militaries and started an Afrikan slave trade. The Afrikan Kingdom was weak but the Iberian Kingdom did not have the manpower to take over all of Afrika so they resorted to raiding Afikan settlements and kidnapping the people for slavery. They fought a long bloody war that weakened both the Republic of Gaul and the Iberian Kingdom. Their was a rebellion in both nations and the UTE quickly absorbed the both of them in their weakened state.)

Yuktobanian Republics (Before being absorbed by the Belkan Empire)=Slovakia, Hungary, Slovenia, the entire Balkan Region (They were once part of the Belkan Empire, but their dream of a unified Republic was crushed when a Civil War broke out. The Belkan Empire once again, claimed their lost territory in their weakened state.)

Belkan Empire=Russia, Poland, and all nations of the former USSR (Very large and used to possess the strongest navy in the world, a line of weak Czars resulted in their people starving, and their military weakened. A rebellion financed by the UTE occurred and the people voted to join the UTE for a united Humanity after their last Czar faced the firing squad.)

Cantonese Empire=Both Koreas, China, Japan, Taiwan, Vietnam, Nepal (Like the Gauls, they at first adopted a pacifist policy. With their formidable Navy, the Belkans threatened the Cantonese Empire. They built a Navy and in a series of surprise attacks, the Cantonese Navy decimated the Belkan Navy thus making themselves the strongest Navy. The Cantonese were more unified than ever before they were led by a line of brutal and corrupted Emperors. In an ill-advised attempt to defeat the UTE, the majority of the Cantonese military defected, refusing to serve a brutal Emperor. The Emperor killed himself before civilians stormed his palace demanding his head.)

Etruscan Empire=Italy (The previous name of the United Terran Empire. The equivalent of the Roman Empire, it was the closest before the UTE to unite Humanity. Due to weak Emperors, the Etruscan Empire were plagued by corruption and the allied Britannicans, Saxons, and Belkans pushed them back to their homeland. The Etruscan's only saving grace was the Allies didn't last long before they again began to attack each other. After that, it was known as the Age of Isolation where the Etruscans continued to be led by weak Emperors. The Age of Isolation was ended when one of the top military commanders, General Marco Scarpa Vorenus led a coup d'etat and made himself the Emperor thus starting the Vorenus Dynasty. From there, he rebuilt the military, the corrupted politicians and nobles were put to the sword, and the Etruscans once again, proudly raised their flag with the Imperial Eagle.)

United Mughal Republic=India, Pakistan, Sri Lanka, Bangladesh (One of the richest Empires of all time, they were weakened in a devastating war against the Oceanians. A series of rebellions made it easy for the UTE to conquer the UMR.)

Oceanian Empire= The Entire Southeast Asia and Oceania (Rich in spices and mineral, they dominated international trade. They were once the UTE's allies before a coup overthrew the Emperor. As a result, the Oceanian Empire spiraled into a depression before the UTE absorbed them. The perpetrators of the coup were executed by an all Oceanian firing squad.)

Afrikan Kingdom= All of Africa (Plagued by slavers and constant Civil Wars, their people were found to be starving and weak due to their leaders constantly fighting each other. The UTE absorbed them into their empire and the Afrikan leaders too were executed by a firing squad.)

Semitic Sultanate= All of Middle East excluding Pakistan (Like the Oceanians, they were once very rich and a valuable ally to the UTE. Their last Sultan broke the alliance and declared a jihad against all non-Muslims. This was a very unpopular move among its people and the UTE, aided by the Semitic populace, had their Sultan overthrown and absorbed by the UTE after promising prosperity under a united Humanity.)

Hispanica Federation= The entire Caribbean, Central America, and South America (Unlike the other nations, they adopted a very strict isolationist policy. This resulted in them lagging behind other nations in terms of economics and their military. A depression caused a Civil War to occur which ended when the UTE absorbed them.)

Nordic Kingdom= Denmark, Sweden, Norway, Finland (They were once a peaceful kingdom until they were invaded by the Belkans and the Saxons. The Nordics were able to push them back and as a result, the Belkans and the Saxons resorted to starving the nation by using blockades and raiding ports. The Nordic Kingdom went into a decline and was not able to resist another invasion. They were absorbed in their weakened state after the Belkans and the Saxons were defeated by the UTE.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Gets sued by Geico for eating their mascot


	9. الآلهة تبتسم علينا ونحن قهر

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Your honor, that Gecko was delicious."

"We see the ponies as demons. The ponies see us as slaves. We see them as monsters. They see us as animals. Would our ancestors approve of our actions? Probably not, but times changed. Without magic, Humanity has endured, we have conquered. Time to throw these ponies off the throne and show the world who are the apex predators."   
-Entry from the journal of Emperor Maximilian Vorenus January 17, 2017

Colonel Darren Winslow

Legionnaires

Ponyville, Equestria

8:53:14 since Operation Supremacy began

Everything was going as planned, the mortars and the sight of vehicles charging towards Ponyville sent the Royal Guards and the civilians running. Winslow sat on the passenger seat of a Nomad still at the edge of the forest waiting until the Legionnaires and the Rebels secured the town. A Vulcan was stationed next to his Nomad searching the skies for any enemy air units. The other 4 Vulcans were spread out in the forest to prevent any chance they can all be destroyed in one bombing run. Some Rebels and Legionnaires were assigned to guard the Vulcans in case anything happens.

He would rather be in the front lines, but they can't risk losing him.

"How's it going in your end Lucas?" Winslow said over the COMs.

"No resistance at the farm except for 2 Royal Guards, we're moving towards the castle."

"Roger that. Widow, what's the situation?"

"These Rebels are only proving to be cannon fodder. We've already lost 8 Rebels but we're pushing them back. No sightings of enemy tanks."

"Roger, keep me posted."

Ponyville Bell Tower

Corporal Dead Shot

Corporal Dead Shot, a Pegasus Royal Guard, sat on Ponyville's Bell Tower sniping rebels with his sniper rifle while his buddy Private Strong Arms, fired his Machine Gun. From his viewpoint, things were not looking good. His brothers and sisters were getting mauled.

*BANG*

That's another Rebel down.

*BANG*

Make that two.

Dead Shot tried to aim for these Rebels in black, but they've all found cover in the buildings. The other Rebels however, seem to be unaware that he and Strong Arms were just picking them off. Slowly, at the end of the road, a tank he's never seen before slowly rolled forward, it's machine guns and auto cannon blazing away.

He glanced to his left and saw two friendly Timberwolves moving up to face the Rebel tank. He frowned, unsure if they could stand up to it.

Corporal Ali al-Waheed

Codename "Chef"

Private Marco Zuido

Codename "Hammer"

Ponyville, Equestria

9:04:25 since Operation Supremacy began

Corporal Ali "Chef" al-Waheed and Private Marco "Hammer" Zuido hid behind a wall inside a mostly demolished house. The front of the house was hit by a mortar shell, causing the front to collapse. They hid there to get out of the line of sight of the sniper and the MG gunner on the bell tower, and the two hostile armored vehicles coming down the road.

Chef heard the armored vehicles coming and he had his R-23 at the ready.

"Hey, you think Nameless can handle them?" Hammer asked referring to the Crocodile down the street as he aimed his R-23.

"Eh, better safe than sorry." Chef answered.

It was then he heard the Crocodile fire its 100mm gun followed by an explosion and something heavy hitting the ground.

"Heh, I think they just blew one of their turrets off." Hammer said.

There was still one operational however and Chef aimed the R-23 at where the armored vehicle will pass by.

"مع القوة ونحن سوف هزيمة لهم. الله أكبر." He muttered before he saw the armored vehicle speeding into his line of sight.

Corporal Dead Shot

Ponyville Bell Tower

"Dammit." Dead Shot muttered as he saw the rear of their last armored support explode.

He reloaded his rifle as Strong Arms moved behind cover to reload his MG.

Dead Shot aimed his rifle and shot a Rebel who was using the enemy tank turret for cover.

"Heh, amateur." He said as he aimed again at Rebels near the tank.

To his horror, the tank's gun slowly aimed up until it was looking directly at him

He started breathing heavily and turned to his Strong Arms.

"STRONG ARMS GET OUT!" He yelled before his vision was consumed by flames.

Ponyville, Equestria

Princess Twilight Sparkle, The Elements, Matthew, and the Royal Guards

The door to the helipad on the 2nd floor of the Castle of Friendship burst opened with The Elements and Matthew running out surrounded by Royal Guards.

"Come on, we need to get to the chopper!" said Lieutenant Flash Sentry.

On the helipad at the ready was Twilight's personal Harpy with her cutie mark on the fuselage. From the cockpit, the pilots were motioning them to get inside the helicopter quickly while 2 other Harpy's hovered overhead firing their side mounted MGs at....something towards the direction of Sweet Apple Acres.

The group were halted when they saw a missile streaking into the air. Matthew instantly recognized it, but didn't want to show it in fear that he will blow his cover. Everyone in the group stared in shock as the missile then turned downwards.

Flash Sentry sprung into action and tackled, "GET DOWN!"

The missile hit the helicopter, killing the pilots and any Royal Guards near it. The group was flung back from the resulting explosion.

"Ugh, are you alright Princess?" Flash Sentry said as he got off of her.

"Yeah, I think so." Twilight said as Flash helped her up. The rest of the group got up as the other 2 Harpies spun towards the ground, fire and smoke consuming either the tail rotor or the main rotor.

Matthew took a peek and quickly retreated. "They're coming from Sweet Apple Acres!"

Applejack and Rarity shot up. "Mah family's still there! Ah need to get them." Applejack said as she and Rarity tried to run from the group, but were tackled by Flash Sentry and some guards.

"No dammit, we cannot afford to lose any of you. Everyone, get inside and stick together. We'll try to go for the train station." Flash Sentry said as he and another guard struggled to keep Applejack from running away.

The group made it inside just in time before they heard more gunfire and explosions.

"Let go of me, I-" Applejack said before Flash Sentry cut her off.

"My job is to get all of you out of here at all costs. Your families should be safe. All evacuees should've been on the train by now." He said to both Applejack and Rarity.

"But-"

"Calm down, you'll only get yourself killed. You're no good to everypony dead." He said as she began to calm down.

"So what now?" Rainbow Dash said.

"We could always go for the trai-" *BOOM BOOM*

An explosion rocked the castle to its core before they heard gunfire from downstairs. A Royal Guard who was missing a helmet came running around the corner.

"THEY'VE BREACHED THE ENTRANCES! WE"RE TRAPPED!"

"Shit everypony to the throne room. We'll go for the tunnels!" Flash Sentry said.

The group ran towards the throne room, but the sounds of gunfire keeps getting closer and closer. Along the way, they saw Royal Guards setting up positions to slow down the Rebels. Even the wounded had their weapons, waiting for the Rebels to show up, but the closer they ran to the throne room, so did the gunfire. At last, they finally made it to the throne room. In the room were 6 thrones representing the Elements of the Bearers of the Elements of Harmony plus a smaller throne for Spike.

Twilight prayed that Spike is with the evacuees.

"Close the doors!" Flash Sentry said to some of the guards that went with them. When they finally closed, they heard gunfire erupt from right outside the throne room.

"Twilight hurry!" Flash said.

Twilight nodded and ran to her throne.

She was about to lay her hand on the picture of her cutie mark when Pinkie said something that stopped everyone in their tracks.

"Wait, do you guys hear that?"

Everyone in the room was confused and looked around.

"Hear what?" Twilight asked.

"Exactly. I don't hear anything."

Pinkie was right, all they hear was silence. Even the gunfire has stopped.

The guards closest to the door silently walked up to it. One of them was about to open it to see what's going on.

Flash saw what the guard was doing.

"Wait don-"

*BOOM*

The door and the guards near it were blown to pieces.

Twilight quickly ran to Rarity and a Unicorn Guard and grabbed their horns. In a blinding flash, the group disappeared.

Legionnaires burst into the throne room.

"Clear!" One female Legionnaire said.

"All Clear. There's nobody here." said another.

Casually walking into the throne room, Batista eyed the thrones and then looked around the room.

*Sigh* "This is Beastmaster, castle secured, but we lost them." He said in the coms.

Colonel Darren Winslow

"Copy that Beastmaster. Search the castle and take anything informative. Gamemaster, how's it going in your end?"

"I'm meeting stiff resistance in the train station. The train left a few minutes ago. We tried cutting them off but their APCs are halting any infantry advancements and their AT Rockets are keeping our vehicles behind buildings. I need some fire support from those mortars." said Widow.

"Copy that Gamemaster, you'll get your fire support. Warlord out."

All they need to do is break the resistance at the train station and it will be over. Any reinforcements were sent to counter-attack the Diversionary Force. They need to break them now before the Diversionary Force retreats back to friendly territory and the Equestrian Military turns their attention to them. So far, the radio jammer they installed has blocked any mayday calls.

All of a sudden, he heard the distinct roar of a jet engine.

"Musuh cepat berpindah dari timur!" Someone said over the coms.

"Dammit, unknown fighters coming from the East. All Vulcans, take them down!"

Near Ponyville, Equestria

RF-13 Comet

Captain Wind Blast

"Hey Cap, you seeing this?" Wind Blast heard his wingman, Lieutenant Fire Storm said.

They flew on the RF-13 Comet, the main fighter of the Royal Equestrian Air Force. They were ordered to fly over Ponyville to see what's going on after all transmission from the town stopped.

"I see a warzone. Storm, are those armored vehicles?" He said as they got closer to the town.

"Affirmative, I see them. They don't look like o-bzzt"

"Storm? Everything alright?"

He glanced at Storm to see him tapping on his helmet.

All of a sudden, he heard the unmistakable sound of a missile lock.

"Shit, deploying countermeasures!"

The chaffs shot out into different directions from his aircraft. Wind Blast saw Storm doing the same thing as the missiles veered off from their aircraft.

He could still see Storm tapping on his helmet as they only heard static from their radios.

An explosion rocked his aircraft.

"Fuck, they have flak!"

Both fighters maneuvered to avoid the incoming flak. He could see the tracers coming from the Everfree.

Wind Blast motioned for Storm to pull up, when Storm's Comet was hit right behind the cockpit, splitting the fighter in two.

"Fuck!"

The Blue Pegasus pulled the aircraft up in an effort to get away from the flak. An explosion rocked his aircraft, his heart skipping a beat.

"Warning! Warning! Engine Malfunction!"

He tried to make the fighter move, but the jet wasn't responding. With no choice, Wind Blast pulled a lever next to his seat, ejecting him from his doomed aircraft.

Wind Blast pulled the shoot and saw his fighter plummet to the ground, the rear of the aircraft on fire. The flak stopped firing, but Wind Blast could see the seriousness of the situation as he parachuted to the ground.

The Ponyville Garrison was nearly surrounded at the train station. Multiple techinicals and unknown armored vehicles convened on their location.

If he could somehow land in the Everfree and make it to the Safe Zone undetected, Wind Blast thought his chances are slim, but better than nothing. He has to get through the Rebel forces attacking the Military Bases in the Safe Zone and that's a long shot.

He prayed whatever deity's watching that he could make it back. The Pegasi grunted as he hit multiple branches. Wind Blast covered his face, expecting to hit the ground, but he felt he was stopped in midair.

"Damn." Wind Blast said as he looked up. His parachute was stuck in a tree. He looked down to see he's only about half of a body's length from the ground.

Grunting in annoyance, Wind Blast took out his knife to start cutting the ropes before the Rebels find him.

"Well well well, what do we have here?"

Wind Blast quickly turned to where the voice was coming from to see a dark skinned Human in black military gear staring at him. The Human took a cigar out of his mouth.

"I wasn't expecting a pilot to survive. Looks like it's our lucky day."

The Pegasus Captain slowly moved his right hand to take out his pistol.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." The Human said.

*Click*

Wind Blast looked to his right to see four more Humans in black military gear walking to him with their guns at the ready.

Well fuck me. Wind Blast thought.

Ponyville, Equestria

9:25:17 since Operation Supremacy started

Jack Donnell

Rebels

Jack ran as fast as he could along with the Rebels. He held a bolt-action rifle, but hasn't gotten any kills yet.

The teen hated to admit it, but his aim was terrible, nearly taking the head of one of those black geared soldiers when he tried to shoot a Royal Guard.

The soldier in cover with him saw what he did and smacked him on the head.

"Watch your fire kid!" The intimidating soldier yelled.

Now, he ran with his fellow Rebels in a final push to the Train Station. The black uniformed soldiers did not charge with them, but instead went from building to building, putting suppressing fire on the Royal Guards. Their armored vehicles hanged back. The Royal Guards may be outnumbered, but they still had plenty of anti-tank rockets with them.

These soldiers, they were not untrained grunts like them, they knew what they were doing. Everytime he glanced at them, they would shake their heads at them in disapproval but said nothing.

"Whoa kid watch it!" Jack felt his jacket grabbed from behind and into cover.

Jack took off his hood and looked at the soldier who was wearing a something similar to a cowboy hat, but one side was pinned to the crown.

He looked at the soldier with anger.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Saving your life ye ungrateful bastard. Your little group just got gunned down by that Pegasi up in that roof. What the bloody hell did they teach you when you joined the Rebels?" The Human said with a funny accent.

"They taught me how to fight." He responded.

"Really? How? Can you even shoot? I saw ye almost took off Priest's head back there. Ye could've had the entire Legionnaire force out for your blood. Bastard's the only one who understands all of our religions believe it or not."

"Um..." Jack fondled with his rifle, trying to show him he could fight, but the soldier had none of it, putting his hand on his rifle.

"No, you've shown me enough." The soldier looked away, before aiming his rifle from behind cover.

Jack peered above his cover. There was a loud bang before the Royal Guard that gunned down his group fell down from the roof of a building and into a car.

"That's how ye do it kid." The soldier turned to the kid. "You're still young with much to learn. Stay here. Wouldn't want you to be a liability now won't we?"

He was about to break cover when Jack grabbed his arm.

"Wait!"

"Ach was it kid? I'm going to go kill some ponies."

"But what's your name? You know, in case I want to look for you."

"That's what you stopped me for? Fine, name's Bishop. If you ever need me, just ask one of there arseholes around here and they'll direct you to me." Bishop said as he broke cover.

Ponyville Train Station, Ponyville, Equestria

Lieutenant Gold Spear

"Command this is Magic One. Do you read me?"

Spear only heard static from his radio.

"Dammit! First week out of the academy and this shit has to happen." Spear said covering his head.

"Orders sir!" A Royal Guard next to him said.

"Wh-where's Captain Sentry?" He said.

"I don't know sir. Rebels took the castle a while ago. We need to assume they killed or captured everyone in the castle. That means you're in charge sir!"

"Orders Lieutenant we're about to be overrun." A Sergeant next to him said.

"Air support was taken down a while ago and we lost all of our armor! We should've gotten on that train!"

"If we did that we would have to leave civvies behind!" The Sergeant yelled.

"To Tartarus with those civvies! They wanted more slaves brought to this town and now the Rebels came in looking for blood. They were asking for it!"

"What are your orders sir. We can't stay here!" A soldier yelled firing from his cover.

Spear was fresh from Officer's Candidate School. Born into a Noble Family, he hardly knew sacrifice and hard work. The only reason why he even graduated was because of his connections.

Join the glamorous Royal Guards they said, it will be fun and you'll be a hero they said.

His mind was in panic mode. He didn't want to die nor did he want to be captured. To be captured would put his family's name in shame.

"Re-retreat!" Spear yelled.

"Sir?" The Sergeant said in confusion as Spear got up.

"Every pony for themselves!" He yelled as he ran towards Canterlot in the far distance.

Royal Guards complied with his orders. The Earth Ponies and the Unicorns ran as the Pegasi took to the skies.

"Wait wait! This is suicide!" The Sergeant yelled.

Another Royal Guard grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Come on lets go!" The Guard yelled as he dragged the Sergeant out of cover.

The Guard nearly fell as he felt his arm strain from dragging the Sergeant.

"Sir?" He looked behind him to see a bullet hole on the Sergeant's head.

"Oh shit oh shit." He dropped the Sergeant and ran for his life.

Sergeant Abraham "Archer" Lloyds

Ponyville, Equestria

Legionnaires

9:33:49 since Operation Supremacy began

Archer kicked the front door down, his squadmate rushing in with him. They quickly searched the damaged house, finding the body of a Royal Guard and two children, courtesy of a grenade thrown into a window.

To Archer's shock, he saw one of the kids' heads move. The kid already lost a lot of blood and had many wounds from the grenade's shrapnel.

Archer stood over the kid, knowing it was too late for the kid.

"Sorry bout this kid." He said before shooting the colt on the head.

The two Legionnaires slowly advanced up the stairs. Archer peered behind a wall, his gun at the ready, in a room.

"Clear!" He said.

The Legionnaire could see from a window that the Royal Guards were fleeing under fire.

"Smokey the window!" He yelled.

Archer swung the window open while Smokey took out his MG-7 and began firing away.

The Pegasi were easily taken down by AA fire and the Earth Ponies and the Unicorns were running from the barrage of gunfire.

None will survive.

Ponyville, Equestria

Colonel Darren "Warlord" Winslow

9:53:25 since Operation Supremacy began

"Sir the trucks have arrived." Winslow heard one of his soldiers as he inspected the civilians and the Royal Guards they captured. One was unconsious however, an old mare with glasses. The others said she was Mayor Mare.

Winslow snorted as he thought of her name.

"Load them up the trucks! Check all buldings and take anything of value. Burn the building once they're cleared!" Winslow yelled.

His soldiers scrambled and went to check the houses for anything of value. He looked at the castle where Batista and his group searched for anything of value.

Lieutenant Colonel Lucas "Boom Boom" Batista

Codename "Beastmaster"

Castle of Friendship, Ponyville, Equestria

9:59:38 since Operation Supremacy started

Batista walked into the library of the castle. They need to make this quick, otherwise, Walker will be forced to retreat and the Equestrians will divert their forces to here. No doubt, the escaped Princess have already warned the others, but they knew the idea of losing their bases in the Everfree is by far, a greater threat than losing Ponyville.

For a while, he saw the men and women under him search the castle, but he noticed one was missing.

He knew he would be in the library.

Batista was correct when he found the missing Lieutenant putting some books into a crate.

"Didn't know you were into arts and fashion Wizard." Batista said.

The soldier who was wearing a baseball cap and a balaclava shook his head and chuckled.

"They're not for me. They're for my sister. She's nuts about fashion and art. Wouldn't want to leave without getting some gifts for her."

Wizard was a strange one. He would always wear a baseball cap everywhere he goes, spends his time writing a journal, and was fascinated with magic and the paranormal. When asked why, he would respond that he's seen many strange things when he was younger. Many of them would make people question logic and their beliefs.

When Wizard joined the Legionnaires, he came under the alias of Lee Stanford. However, he was recommended by both the Emperor and Director Azarov themselves. Both Winslow and Batista knew Lee Stanford wasn't his real name but chose not to press it.

A few times, Batista saw him slip. A few soldiers were joking around while playing video games while Wizard sat at a table, eating a sandwich while drinking some soda and playing with his phone.

One of the soldiers said "What do the numbers mean Mason?" as he laughed and patted one of his friends on the back.

Batista, who was drinking quietly and resting after a mission at a table, saw Wizard perk up when he heard it. He came to the conclusion that Mason must be either part of his name or it belonged to someone he knew.

"Aren't you going to get some of those magic books?" Batista asked.

"Done, they're in the bottom. I'm just hoping none of them are cursed or spawn some kind of weird demon." Wizard replied as he skimmed through a book about art. "After all this, I'd like to observe and record the creatures in the Everfree."

Wizard dropped the book into the crate and picked it up.

"You sure you want to do this by yourself?"

"Eh I've ran from stranger things and put my life on the line in strange situations. Besides, the scientific community would love to get their hands on the info." Wizard said as he walked towards the door.

Batista shook his head while smiling. "You have one strange childhood you know that?"

Wizard chuckled. "Oh you have no idea at all sir."

Ponyville, Equestria

Colonel Darren "Warlord" Winslow

10:08:17 since Operation Supremacy began

Winslow stared at the mostly burnt papers that lay before him on a table in a house.

"Is this all of it?" He asked.

"That's all of it sir. Saved what I could from the fireplace. There was an escape tunnel entrance we found in the house, but the tunnel already collapsed. Read the papers, they've gotta be intel reports." Lieutenant Manuel "Coyote" Nunez said.

"Did you ask around who lived in this house?"

"Yes sir. One Bon Bon and one Lyra Heartstrings."

Winslow stood there in shock, before he heard two individuals walk through the front door.

"Well, my house doesn't look too bad after the attack."

Winslow turned around to see Lyra and Agent Shaw looking around.

In anger, Winslow walked up to Lyra and grabbed her by the neck. He slammed her into a wall and pulled out his revolver.

"You have a lot of explaining to do Heartstrings."

"Whoa what are you doing Colonel?" Shaw yelled.

"We found an escape tunnel and burned intel reports in the fire place in this very home."

Lyra tried to free herself from Winslow's grip but he was too strong.

"For God's sake Winslow, she'll die!"

Winslow thought of choking her to death, but decided to let her go for some much needed answers.

The Unicorn fell to the floor and gasped for much needed air.

"Look Winslow, she couldn't have done it. Trust me, I'm always with her. It's impossible that she wrote those reports without me knowing. It's gotta be Bon Bon Colonel."

Winslow hesitated before holstering his revolver and walking outside.

Widow jogged up to him.

"Sir, we've checked all buildings thorougly and have taken anything of value. Explosives have been set in the castle. Walker is asking permission to pull out."

"Permission granted. Get everyone in the vehicles and burn the buildings. We're pulling out."

"Yes sir."

For the next several minutes, the Rebels and the Legionnaires loaded the trucks with anything of value and the prisoners before getting on the Nomads and the Techinicals with some riding on top of the armored vehicles.

Legionnaires carrying flamethrowers spewed flames onto the buildings.

Once that was done, they got into their vehicles and rejoined the convoy. They didn't look back as the explosives detonated inside the castle.

When the Equestrian arrive, they will only find dead bodies, ashes, and rubble.

For Winslow, it was a symbolic victory, but a strategic failure. They've failed to capture the Princess, but they've accomplished in shocking the nation and spreading fear. The Rebels and the Legionnaires have hurt the pride of the Equestrian Military have rocked the nation to the core.

Once word spreads to other nations, they will realize that the Rebels are a group worth supporting and that the Equestrians can be defeated.

Officially, the war has not yet started, but historians will unanimously agree that the Empire has struck first.

Winslow smiled after taking a puff from his cigar.

There will be more to come.

Imperial Palace, Agartha, United Terran Empire

Emperor Maximilian Vorenus

Vorenus walked into his dark bedroom. He guessed his wife must be out with a friend.

The Emperor sighed before taking off his crown and putting it on a table. He took out a bottle of whiskey. After this stressful day, he needed some relaxation.

After taking a swing from the whiskey, he then realized he was not alone.

The guest was expected however.

"You know, when I heard my ancestors created you, I expected you to be 100% loyal to Humanity." He said without turning around.

"Oh I still am loyal. I just want to make a deal." The voice from across the room. "Open the file under the bottles."

Vorenus lifted up one of the bottles of whiskey and saw a file. He carefully removed the bottles and opened the file.

"The Elements of Harmony huh? You know they're priority targets right?"

"I know, which is why I want to make a deal. I will continue to hide the Rebels and your troops, and you promise you will not kill or severely hurt them. If it was non-severe and was an accident, then it's understandable."

Vorenus took another swing from his whiskey.

"Things change huh? What happened to you anyway?"

"I tried, I really did. I tried to free your brethern but failed and ended up being imprisoned. My mind slowly deteriorated until I was free. Still insane and was imprisoned again. It was only during my second chance of freedom did my sanity begin to return. I made friends along the way and still maintained the image of a crazy prankster. I was joyful when I found the Empire, but I found out about your people's deep hatred towards the ponies and I didn't want my friends getting hurt. You need me for your plans to work, and all I ask is for you to make sure no harm befallens on the Elements. I don't care about Celestia and Luna, you do what you want with them. Just promise me please, I know you would've done the same for your friends."

Vorenus sighed before turning around.

"Fine, it's a deal Discord."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Judge: "You will hereby be executed by firing squad."
> 
> i stare in silence before my body slowly floats up to the ceiling like a balloon.
> 
> Royal Guard MG= http://vignette1.wikia.nocookie.net/callofduty/images/5/59/M27-IAR_model_CoDG.png/revision/latest?cb=20140324090832
> 
> Royal Guard Sniper Rifle= http://vignette3.wikia.nocookie.net/deadliestfiction/images/6/68/WW_McManus_lg.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20121209002933
> 
> Timberwolves= https://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/armedassault/images/1/18/Arma3-render-marshal.png/revision/latest/scale-to-width-down/300?cb=20140211014743
> 
> R-23= http://modernfirearms.net/userfiles/images/grenade/gl26/smaw-1.jpg
> 
> Harpy= https://vignette1.wikia.nocookie.net/justcause/images/c/cd/Jc3_CS_Comet.png/revision/latest/scale-to-width-down/264?cb=20160224214120
> 
> RF-13 Comet= https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/justcause/images/7/7c/CS7_Thunderhawk_%28front_corner%29.png/revision/latest/scale-to-width-down/264?cb=20151104165931
> 
> Bishop's Rifle= http://www.fulton-armory.com/images/products/detail/FAM39EMR1.JPG
> 
> MG-7= https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/e/ea/PEO_M240B_Profile.jpg/300px-PEO_M240B_Profile.jpg
> 
> Legionnaire Flamethrowers= https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/farcry/images/f/f9/FC3_cutout_rpg_flamethrower.png/revision/latest/scale-to-width-down/250?cb=20130907102709


	10. शुरुआत का अंत

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turns out, the judge just sentenced a balloon to death.

(Disturbing Themes ahead. Just a little warning.)

I've seen many strange things in my life and have been in stranger situations. What that boy and his sister has seen Azarov and I encountered in the Enigma Forests years earlier made mine look like child's play. Can't believe they've survived and aren't even traumatized, but actually grew stronger from it. I probably would've attempted to shoot myself if I was in their shoes.  
-Entry from the Journal of Emperor Maximilian Vorenus VII

1 Day Later

Deep within the Rebel's Tunnel Systems

Mayor Mare

Equestrian Civilian/Politician

*GASP*

Mayor Mare woke up with a gasp. She had a bad dream where some of her childhood monsters chased after her.

She looked around and felt some kind of metal contraption around her head. Mare was sitting on a wooden chair and glanced around the dark room.

The Earth Pony gasped when she saw the naked body of a pegasus royal guard laying not far from her. It was then did she feel cold air throughout the entire body and noticed she was naked as well.

"Hello Mayor Mare."

She heard a distorted voice echo in the room.

"You don't know me but I know you. Here's what happens if you lose. The device you are wearing is hooked into your upper and lower jaw. When the timer in the back goes off, your mouth will be permanently ripped open. Think of it like a reverse bear trap. Here, I'll show-"

Mare heard a heavy metal door click open.

"What are you doing?" The distorted voice said.

"No no no dammit Jigsaw. We need them alive and in one piece." Another voice said, a normal one this time.

A Human stepped out of the darkness, but he didn't look like a normal Rebel. The dark skinned Human wore full black military gear and was smoking a cigar.

She then saw the wall above whatever door he came from light up.

A window? She thought. She could only see a dark figure looking down on them.

"Fine then. Have it your way. Let me know when you want someone in pieces." The figure said before walking away.

The dark skinned Human walked up to her and took out a key.

"Sorry bout that. Jigsaw can get out of hand now and then." He said as he unlocked the device on her head.

Mare got up but stared at the body on the floor.

The Human noticed as well before smiling.

"Ah, don't worry about him. He's alive, just temporarily paralyzed. He'll be okay. Tetrodotoxin is a favorite of Jigsaw's. Keeps his victims from struggling when he feels like not putting them in death traps. I've already called for medics to get him."

Mare covered her breasts and her nether region.

"Ca-can I get some clothes?" She asked.

The Human shook his head.

"Sorry, we can't take any chances. Oh and um, sorry about this too." He said before taking out a burlap sack and covering her head.

She struggled but was held by the Human.

"I'm not going to rape you. Calm down, none of us here are like this." She felt him lead her out the door.

The ground felt like it was made of stone but it was smooth. She has no idea where he was leading her but she felt many voices as they walked.

"Five Credits. Next Super Bowl is Eagles vs Patriots." She heard someone say.

"Yo I want a rematch. Seahawks vs Steelers. Eagles gonna choke and Tom Brady is gonna get hit by the Madden Curse."

She then heard another set of voices.

"Raiden Wins! Fatality!"

"No fuck you. Spamming bitch."

"Hahahahaha, get good noob."

Mare then heard something like radio chatter.

"Alpha 1-2 is not responding. Send someone over to make sure their radios are working. How copy?"

"Solid copy. Sending Vinson and Lambert. Butcher 7 out."

The voices died down before she heard the Human open a door and shoved her in. She heard another group of voices.

"Alright alright alright, settle down. Let Smoke read the cards."

"Here goes. I will construct a great wall and WWWWWWWAAAAAAALLLLLLUUUUUUIIIIIIIIGGGGGGGGIIIIIII will pay for it."

She heard laughter.

"Next one. I will construct a great wall and Kaiba being touched by poor people will pay for it."

"I'll construct that wall as long as you get these poor people away from me." She hard someone said in a weird voice.

Mayor Mare felt the Human pull up the burlap sack before shoving her into a giant cage. Inside the cage were Royal Guards and civilians she recognized from Ponyville. Just like her, they were all stripped of their clothing. All of the unicorns had duct tape around their horns. From the shape of it, it looked like the Humans duct taped Inhibitor Rings to their horns.

She looked around the room to see more cages full of ponies. There were many Humans walking around, chatting, or keeping their eyes on the ponies. Most of them were the usual Rebel Human with the occasional pony with them. However, there were some black uniformed Humans just like the one that escorted her and they would occasionally glare at the ponies who are with the Rebels. There were five of them seated around a table, playing some kind of card game.

On the other side of the room, there was one teaching a Rebel some fighting moves and another seems to be telling a story to a group of Rebels.

"Meet your cellmates. Stay comfortable and try not doing anything stupid Madam Mayor." The dark skinned Human said.

As he started walking to the door, one of the Humans playing the card game called him.

"Wanna join us sir? We've got room for one more."

The Human opened the door. "Nah, lunch is in an hour and I'm gonna rest after. Keep an eye on the prisoners."

"Yes sir, whatever you say." He said before turning back to the card game.

Mayor Mare looked around at her cellmates. Some of them were Royal Guards, but she recognized Cheerilee, Noteworthy, Octavia, Vinyl Scratch, and Nurse Redheart.

"Mayor? Are you alright? They didn't hurt you did they?" Nurse Redheart said.

"I'm...I'm alright. One of the Humans put me in some kind of device in a room but another ordered whoever he or she is to back off. There was a paralyzed Royal Guard in the room with me but that Human said he's alright and their medics will check him."

"I don't trust their medics. As far as I know, they're all amateurs. I saw them carry Bulk Biceps away. Heard he got shot in the throat. Poor guy."

They all perked up to see another black uniformed soldier walk in wearing medical gloves, a balaclava, and black helmet.

"Yo Doc, is that Steroids pony gonna be ok?" A Human playing the card game yelled.

"Yeah, got room for one more? I haven't played in a while." He said as he took a seat. The Human had an old Prench accent.

Nurse Redheart got up to the bars and yelled at the Human Doctor.

"Will Bulk Biceps be okay?"

The Human rose his eyebrow. "Who?"

"The big muscular pegasus." She said.

From behind his mask, Mayor Mare could tell the Doctor was smirking.

"Oh you mean that guy. Yeah he'll live. It's a miracle that none of his arteries were severed and we stopped the bleeding in time. He'll be in bed for a very long time. His Larynx was completely destroyed. Poor guy won't be able to talk ever again."

Redheart muttered to herself before sitting on the floor. Mare could see the nurse started tearing up.

Sergeant Paul "Bishop" McCormick

Motor Pool Entrance

Legionnaires

Bishop checked his DMR-3 while sitting on the hood of a Nomad. Other Legionnaires were checking the vehicles for maintenance or were guarding the room.

"Hey Bishop!" He heard someone yell.

Bishop turned to see Priest walking out of a door between a Crocodile and a Vulcan with a familiar Rebel in tow.

"Aw Christ." He muttered.

"I think you know who Jack is right?" Priest said, pointing at Jack.

"Yeah I do. What's going on?"

"Well Warlord and the other LTs saw how bad the Rebels fought and thought we should train them. Jackie here got permission to be directly trained by you."

Bishop looked at the Oceanian soldier in disbelief.

"Are you fucking serious?"

Priest just smiled. "As serious as I can be. He's all yours Bishop."

"Priest wait!" He yelled but Priest ignored him and just walked away.

The Britannican facepalmed before looking at Jack.

"So um, can you teach me?" Jack said nervously.

Bishop stared at Jack, almost angerly. "Yeah sure. I'm about to go hunting for our cooking staff. Follow me and do whatever I say, got it?"

"Yes sir. Anything you say." Jack said as he brought up his rifle with anticipation. He then took off towards the entrance before stopping, realizing he forgot something. "Um, where exactly are we going?" He said turning around.

Once again, Bishop facepalmed. "This kid's gonna get himself killed." He muttered.

Applejack

Refugee Center, Canterlot, Equestria

Equestrian Civilian/Element of Honesty

Applejack pushed herself through the crowd of ponies from Ponyville. She wanted to see her family, to make sure they're okay and comfort them.

Along the way, she saw many familiar ponies. The Cakes along with Pinkie Pie were trying to calm the Cake twins down, the Flower Trio were still in full panic mode, and Filthy Rich was doing his best to calm down his wife who was complaining about their lost possessions.

All she cared now is for her family. Nothing else mattered to her.

Finally, she found Big Mac laying on the floor and Granny Smith sitting near him, but her heart skipped a beat when she couldn't find Applebloom.

Big Mac was being treated by a nurse for a wound on his shoulder. The big earth pony winced as the nurse bandaged his wound. He turned his head to see Applejack walking up to him.

"Where's Applebloom?" She said.

Granny Smith looked down while Big Mac looked at her sadly.

"I couldn't find her anywhere. We searched but we had to run when the Rebels attacked. I asked some Guards to look around here for her, but they said they couldn't find her. They said she must've been left behind." He said tearing up.

Applejack covered her mouth as tears start streaming from her head. She hugged her brother as she cried, while praying her little sister was alright.

Ponyville, Equestria

Spike

Equestrian Civilian/Assistant to Princess Twilight Sparkle

"Are they all gone?" He heard Scootaloo say.

"Let me check." Spike said. He stood up and opened the hatch to their little hidey hole. All Spike saw was burnt crops and the rubble of Sweet Apple Acres. Not far from them were two bodies of Royal Guards.

"It's all clear, but um, be prepared, it's a little disturbing." He said as he got out of the hole. Spike used to be that one pudgy and small dragon others liked to tease. He took it as a challenge and started working out. Beneath his grey hoodie and black jeans, the dragon was hiding some muscles he developed over the years.

The Cutie Mark Crusaders followed suit and Applebloom gasped as she saw the surroundings. Her friends comforted her as she cried.

The trio grew up from the obnoxious adventurers they used to be. Years of working the farm helped Applebloom develop som muscles while Scootaloo developed her own from working out with Rainbow Dash. Sweetie Belle hardly had any muscles showing, but they all knew she could fight as evident from that one drunk pony that got hospitalized after he got frisky when he approached Sweetie Belle.

Spike grimaced as he watched Applebloom cry.

"Come on, we can't stay here. We need to head to the tunnels in the castle." Spike said.

Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle were still hugging their friend when Scootaloo responded to him.

"You lead the way."

15 Minutes Later

Castle of Friendship, Ponyville, Equestria

The group walked through the ruined halls of the Castle of Friendship. Despite still standing tall, the Castle was completely battered.

Spike was sad, but angry as well. They walked passed many corpses of Royal Guards, many of them in pieces or burned. The rooms they passed were all completely destroyed or ransacked.

The group finally came upon the throne room, its doors blown off.

"Hope the others made it out okay." Spike muttered.

The thrones, while pieces of it were chipped off, was mostly intact. Above them, the flag of Equestria hanged riddled with holes.

Spike walked towards the throne, putting his claw on each of them as he passed them.

"So what now?" Sweetie Belle said.

The Dragon finally came upon his throne, one that is smaller than the rest. He put his claw on the center where a cutie mark would've been. A green glow outlined his claw, before they all heard machinery activate around them.

The CMC huddled close together as the floor around the thrones collapsed into stairs. They peered down, the spiral stairs.

"Why does it have to be stairs?" Scootaloo complained.

Spike merely walked past them. "Tunnels lead straight to Lower Canterlot. Come on, we've got a long journey ahead of us."

Beria Estate, Agartha, United Terran Empire

Deputy Director Antonio Beria

Bethea watched as one of his bodyguards punched a woman on the face in the basement of his mansion. She was caught trying to escape.

"You think you could escape from us? Huh?" He punched her bloody face again. "Did you?"

"Please I just want to go home. I have kids. Please!" The naked woman begged.

Around the basement, there were other people, bare of clothing, imprisoned in cages, even some children.

"Oh we're going after your kids next bitch. I bet your daughter will feel real good during a good fucking." He said as he punched her again.

Many of the imprisoned Humans did no react. Beria made sure many of them were broken.

"Please! She's only seven!" She yelled.

"Oh that's even better." The man said as he punched her again.

Beria decided to step in.

"Alright, that's enough. Customers won't be buying her after that beating." He said as he pulled out his pistol.

The woman begged for mercy. "Wait ple-"

She didn't get to finish that sentence as Beria shot her on the head.

"Bury her body." He said as he left the room.

After climbing up the stairs, he opened the basement door to reveal the inside of a lavish mansion.

Sitting on a sofa and smoking a cigarette while watching a basketball game on Beria's flat screen TV was General Christopher Russell.

Beria chose to sit next to him.

"So how goes everything?" he asked.

"Mostly good." The Britannican General said. "I got pilots who know how to fly Gigants for us, and the 4th Infantry Division has sworn complete loyalty to us. Jammers are in place as well, but I was not able to acquire any heavy armor. Got plenty of anti-air and anti-rockets however."

"More than enough." Beria said. "Just...make sure you don't fuck up like Generals Edgar Ross and Ignacio Sanchez. All the idiots had to do was to throw their rivalry aside and stop terrorizing the civvies. Of course, the imbeciles had to ignore my orders."

Russell chuckled. "Trust me, I'm not an idiot like them. I see the bigger picture."

Upper Canterlot, Equestria

Prince Zaffre Blueblood

Equestrian Civilian/ Noble

"...and furthermore my fellow Nobles. This bill is preposterous! We have seen the destruction the Rebels have inflicted on the military bases in the Everfree and the raid on Ponyville. Creating breeding farms for Humans will only anger them further, making them conduct daring and destructive attacks. Have we not learned from our mistakes? Many of our fellow ponies have suffered because of our ignorance and our refusal to join the rest of the world in giving Humans freedom like any other sentient species. The Crystal Empire have taken steps and look at them now. They have the lowest crime rate, the most educated population, and the happiest population. They have Humans in their police force and even have Humans in Princess Cadence's and Prince Shining Armor's Council. Their court painter is a Human. Their personal chef is a Human. Two members of their Board of Education are Human. We should be following their example. I stand before all of you not as a Noble, but as a decent pony who believes everypony should be treated equally. This bill is an affront to everything Equestria was founded upon. This bill must not pass!"

Blueblood stood before the many members of the Nobility Council.

He said it, he said what he wanted. Granted, he will probably make more enemies, but he smiled when he heard a few claps from some councilmembers.

Thirty Minutes Later

"I must say Blueblood, that was an excellent speech."

"Yeah, but it wasn't enough." Blueblood said disappointingly.

Lord Fancy Pants stopped Blueblood as they walked out of the Council Building.

"Now now, just remember, even the tiniest of sparks can ignite the biggest flames. We still have a chance to turn this country around before it's torn apart both from the inside and the outside." Fancy Pants said.

"I'm just worried our time may be running out. One of these days, a fellow Noble will grow a pair and order a hit on us. Perhaps to even Princess Cadence and Princess Sparkle."

Fancy Pants leaned in to whisper to Blueblood's ear.

"It's your father correct? Shaw already contacted me. He has someone at the ready to do something about your father and he said he has someone ready to protect Princess Sparkle, but he said he lost contact with him a while ago. You think you can find out?"

Blueblood nodded. "Of course, but Shaw has a lot to explain for Ponyville."

"And another thing. He said he was not the one who ordered the attacks. There's been a change of leadership, led by someone they call, "The Warlord". Surrounds himself by a group of "elite" Humans. If you ever come in contact with them, I advise to tread carefully. Shaw said they're hungry for blood."

Blueblood sighed. "Very well. I must head home now to rest. Haven't slept since yesterday."

Fancy Pants smiled. "Alright, but at least tell Annabelle that I said hello."

The Prince smiled. "Of course, until next time." He said as he straightened his tie and walked towards his waiting limousine.

10 Minutes Later

The Blueblood mansion, the lavish home of the famous Prince Blueblood. Made of marble and with gardens surrounding the mansion, it was a beautiful work of art. Blueblood made sure he got the best architects to build his house, all just so he could get away from his insufferable father.

He always had mares coming after him to seduce him, usually the daughters of other Noble families. After all, he was known to be single.

However, only a few people knew his heart belonged to someone else.

"Annabelle I'm home!" Blueblood announced as he walked into his door. There were no servants around as he gave them all a day off twice a week.

On the couch watching a television news network was a woman with tanned skin, brown hair, and a white sundress. She jumped at the sound of his voice and quickly ran up to him to hug him.

"Your speech was amazing Blue!" She said as she kissed him on the cheeks. They married in secret, when they vacationed at one of Fancy Pants' private islands. Only Fancy Pants, Fleur de Lis, and a few select others were there to witness it.

"Yeah, but it was ineffective." He said.

"Aw, don't be so sad. Come on, I learned a new recipe we can make together. I think you'll like it." Annabelle said as she dragged him to the kitchen.

Lieutenant Lee "Wizard" Stanford

Real Name: Data Not Available

Rebel Barracks, Everfree Forest, Equestria

Legionnaire

Wizard sat on a desk writing his journal, alone in the room. There were two empty bunk beds on the other side of the room. His roommates left to explore the tunnel system.

The brown haired man with light skin wore a black t-shirt, black pants, and black combat boots.

His AR-17 sat on the desk along with three 90-round Drum Magazines. A new rifle created by Nikonov Arms, one of the biggest firearms makers in the UTE.

The AR-17 with its Counterbalance Recoil System caught the eye of many Imperial Commanders and even the Emperor himself. There's been talks of using the AR-17 as the main firearm for the Imperial Ground Forces. So far, other arm manufacturers such as Gusenberg & Sons have not made a response to the AR-17.

Wizard liked the AR-17, using it when Legionnaires, Sea Wolves teams, and some Arditis cleared out the Knights of Britannica, an Insurrectionist Group hiding in the Enigma Forest in the Britannican Northwest, massacring six hundred plus Insurrectionists.

He was glad to take part in the operation. The Insurrectionists were too close to his second home, too close to his family.

The Britannican was glued to his journal and every day, he would write something, a habit he picked up when he was younger.

...it was fairly easy. They were not prepared at all for an attack, but the Rebels still blundered. We however, took none. As for the Everfree Forest, it reminds me too much of the Enigma Forest. From what I heard, the Everfree contains many dangerous and magical creatures. Heh, that sounds like paradise. Doesn't feel the same however without my family, my sister, and even my girlfriend. We've been dating for a while now and have known each other for even longer. As soon as I get back, I'm going to propose to her regardless of what her parents say. But still though, I miss home, both my first and second home. Now I gotta think of where I'm going to propose to her. The lake maybe? Pa-

*Knock Knock*

Wizard quickly closed his journal.

"Come in." He said.

He heard the door open and saw Sergeant Amir "Komodo" Wibowo, one of his roommates. The dark skinned, Oceanian Sergeant was wearing black pants, black boots, and a jacket.

"Yo LT, lunch is ready. Wanna come with?"

Wizard shrugged. "Sure, why not."

He put on his baseball cap and walked with the Sergeant down the hallway towards the Mess Hall.

"Hey, I heard Happy's making a mural for the Diamond Dogs." said Komodo.

Wizard raised an eyebrow. "What for?"

"Well, we gotta thank the Diamond Dogs for making all this for us somehow. Mighty generous of them."

Wiz chuckled while shaking his head. "You guys love to joke about the dead huh? Want me to try and contact their spirits to see how they feel?"

"Probably, you are the Paranormal Expert out of all of us anyway."

They came upon the mess hall which was mostly full with a short line.

"I thought we were going to save up on the food supply we brought." Wiz said picking up a tray.

"Eh, Warlord said they will be used only for special occasions and for emergency. From here on out, we'll be surviving off of the wildlife here. He's already sent some guys to hunt for meat." Komodo answered.

Komodo whistled as he saw the food available to them.

"Goddamn we feasting tonight." The Oceanian said.

Wizard said nothing as he loaded a plate of Mac & Cheese, Pasta Alfredo, a Molten Chocolate Lava Cake, and two cans of soda. He saw that Komodo was looking at his food.

"I haven't eaten anything good since Happy's birthday a few days ago."

"Ah that explains it. Oi Chef! You think you can make something for me?" Komodo said as he fist bumped a smiling Chef.

"You got it. Gotta make this moment last eh?"

Wizard didn't hear the rest of their conversation as he walked to a table and sat down.

On the table with him was Private Andre "Rainbow" Orakpo, an Afrikan that earned the nickname from being one of their best basketball players, Private Stephen "Shark" Mako, a Western Britannican who had a passion for biology, Corporal Elizabeth "Kahlo" Hernandez, a Hispanic who had a talent for drawing tattoos, Sergeant Filipov "Bear" Aleskeevich, a Belkan who was born into a mafia family, and Corporal Yi "Cosmo" Bao who's father was a known astronomer.

"So how's everything?" Wiz said as he put a spoonful of Mac & Cheese in his mouth.

Rainbow decided to speak up.

"Eh just some small talk. Sports, future plans, and who we got waiting for us back home. Shark here has a boyfriend waiting for him back home. You never told me Sharky, which one of you likes to take it up the ass?"

"Fuck off, that's private." Shark said.

"Alright alright. Anyways, Kahlo has a boyfriend who's a flyboy, Bear has a wife waiting for him and is expect a child so congrats again big guy."

The Belkan gave him a thumbs up as he chewed on a piece of steak.

"Cosmo here has a girlfriend who's a high school teacher, and my girlfriend just got a job working for EA DICE. So how bout you LT?"

The group stared at Wizard as he drank from a soda can.

"Come on man, don't be shy." Cosmo said.

"Alright fine." Wizard relented. "I do have a girlfriend waiting for me who I want to propose to as soon as I get back."

"Aww that's sweet." said Kahlo.

"Yeah, but her parents don't like the idea of her marrying a commoner." Wizard said.

"Commoner? You mean she's a noble?" Bear asked.

Wizard laughed. "Her parents wished they were nobles. No, they're just rich but act like they're nobles. Bunch of assholes really."

"Ey don't worry. If I learned anything from all those cheesy movies is that love always wins. Think about it. If you marry her, you'll inherit...wait. Is she an only child?" Rainbow asked.

"Eyyup."

"So you'll inherit the fortune then. Simple as that."

"I'm not marrying her for the fortune Rainbow."

"Yeah well it's a just a bonus. You gotta be retarded to turn it down." Rainbow said as he took a bite from his plate of spaghetti. "She must've had an easy life."

"Don't talk with your mouth full." Shark said.

"Well gee, sorry dad."

"Just because she's rich, doesn't mean she had an easy life." Wizard said.

"Oh? Do tell" Cosmo said taking a bite from his salad.

"Her parents, like I said, act like they're nobles. They want her to be just like them. She takes one wrong step, that's a slap to the face. She can't eat fast food like us commoners, she can't hang out with commoners, everything she does must be high class. Pfff, the first time I met her, she was an asshole to me and my sister. Down the road, ehhh my sister and I eventually found out the kind of life she has. Long story short, she needed my help with something, I obliged, and we hit it off from there. Became good friends for a while before we started dating. Her parents of course, didn't approve it, but she's an adult now, what can they do?"

It was at that moment Komodo ran in and sat next to Wizard.

"You didn't get anything?" Wizard asked.

"Nah, just waiting for my order. By the way Sharky, I won the bet. That steroid pony's gonna live. Pay up."

Shark took out a box of cigarettes from his back pocket.

"Smell my ass."

Komodo rubbed his hands together before opening it, but realized they weren't the usual cigarettes.

"Sharky what's this?" He said as he took one out.

"It's a cigarette."

Komodo sniffed it. "This ain't no cigarette. This is cigaweed. Man why the fuck do you have this? I'm dying for a cigarette man."

"Fine you caught me red handed. I'll throw this shit to Canterlot, see if the princess get high so we could win this war faster."

Rainbow took one of the cigarettes and sniffed it. "Man this is some good quality shit right here."

"How can you tell?" Cosmo asked.

"My momma was a drug addict, my daddy was a drug dealer, and two of my older brothers followed his footsteps. Both of my sisters tried it but quit it and my last brother's clean as a whistle. Me, I stopped that shit after high school. Also, we were raised in the hood. N**** what do you expect?"

"Well gee. Didn't think it was a big deal." Cosmo said.

"Yeah well my dad got busted by the cops and one of my two drug dealing brothers went full retard and tried to mess with the Gambetti Crime Family. Just glad that old fool Jon Gravelli spared his dumbass."

"Can we go back to Wiz's girlfriend?" Kahlo pleaded.

Komodo was confused. "What's this about LT's girlfriend?"

They were interrupted by a yell. "One Ketoprak and a slice of Tiramisu for one Oceanian faggot!"

"Fuck you." Komodo yelled at a grinning chef. He turned to the group before walking away. "I'll be right back."

"You didn't even tell us her name Wiz." Kahlo said as she stared into Wiz's eyes. By this time, Wizard has already finished his food and had one can of soda left.

"Her name's Pa-"

"Wizard!" He was interrupted by a yell.

Wizard turned to see Beastmaster, aka Batista, walking towards him.

"Come on, you gotta see this."

Wizard got up, taking his last can of soda, and left the mess hall with Batista.

"Aw, he didn't get to tell us." Kahlo said sadly.

Komodo came back with his food but realized Wizard was gone.

"Um, where's Wiz?"

15 Minutes Later

"It's a cockatrice." Wizard said, arms crossed as he stared at the dead body in the motor pool.

"Yeah we established that, but is it edible?" Batista said.

"Well, I did pick up a biology book about the animals of Equestria, but I haven't read it yet. I'll check on it."

"By the way, did you hear about the zebra Coyote and Smokey found in the rubble in Ponyville?" Batista asked.

Wizard rose an eyebrow. "No, haven't heard of it."

"Yeah well they found a Zebra. She was killed by falling rubble during the bombardment."

"Shit, if the Zebras find out-"

"They won't. We buried the body in the woods."

Wizard pinched his nose. "Things just keep getting weirder."

Imperial Palace, Agartha, United Terran Empire

Emperor Maximilian Vorenus

From the balcony of his bedroom, Vorenus stared at the bustling city of Agartha. It was a magnificent sight indeed, one every Emperor before him wake up to.

Occasionally, Vorenus would take some guards and walk the streets to talk to people. Sometimes, he would stop by some restaurants and stores with his kids. Other times, his wife would go with him and he would stay to do some work.

Vorenus was jealous. He wished to walk among the streets like normal people. No armed guards, no worries of his duties as the Emperor, just a regular guy enjoying his life.

He wondered what he could've been if he wasn't part of the Royal Family. Vorenus loved history, he could be a teacher. His mother encouraged him to learn how to play music so he learned how to play the piano, the Alto and Tenor Saxophones, and the guitar so musician would be an option. What most don't know is that Vorenus loved to cook as well, a skill his mother taught himself and his sister when they were kids.

Sometimes, he would order the cooking staff to not interfere and he would cook his own food. Whenever it was the middle of the night and the cooking staff have already gone home, he would go to the kitchen to make something himself to appease to his late-night cravings.

His sister did the same as well.

A tear formed in his eye.

He missed her. He missed his parents and his sister.

To him, the rest of his family did not matter. They didn't like his parents anyway.

His real family was his parents, his older sister, and their dog. Now, he's the last remaining member.

Vorenus heard the sounds of electricity behind him before it stopped.

"You're late." He said.

"Sorry bout that. I had some errands to run." A voice said behind him.

Vorenus turned around and before him stood an old man wearing a trench coat, a red turtle neck sweater, black pants, boots, and cracked glasses.

"So what do you want Sixer?" He said crossing his arms.

"The vial and the journal."

Vorenus sighed. He took out a vial with green liquid from his pocket and took out a box from a drawer.

"I had to pull some favors to get it." Vorenus said referring to the vial. "It can be duplicated. A man of your talents should have no problem. As for the journal, I was about ready to throw it into the ocean. Azarov and Steiner would kill to get their hands on it."

"Very well. If things go according to plan, we won't have to worry about him anymore."

Vorenus glared at Sixer. "You and I both know nothing ever goes according to plan. You promised to permanently kill him years ago. Now, he's still getting stronger."

"Yeah yeah, I had the same conversation Mr. Methemoglobinemia."

Vorenus raised an eyebrow. "Wow, all these years, you still suck at nicknames. Could at least call him Blue Guy or That One Alien or even Grand Admiral. Better than that nickname you gave him."

"Whatever. One last thing though, can you recall my nephew? I need him to be ready if things go down sooner than expected."

The Emperor shook his head. "Impossible, he's in Equestria."

The Old Man's mouth was wide open.

"What? What the hell is he doing there?"

"Conducting a mission with the Legionnaires."

Sixer raised his index finger but Vorenus stopped him.

"He volunteered. He knows what he's getting into and no matter how much I try to convince him to change his mind, he wanted to go with them."

Sixer glared at him. "Fine, but if he dies, it's on you."

"Oh please, have some faith in him."

"I do, but I still worry about him." Sixer said as he turned around. He took out a device, pushed a button, and a blue portal opened in front of him.

"You let me worry about him, and you keep your promise. My family worked hard to build this Empire and I'll be damned if some Discord wannabe ruins it."

"Yeah yeah whatever. Till next time Max." Sixer said as he stepped into the portal before it disappeared.

Vorenus rubbed his temple. "I'm gonna need something stronger than whiskey."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I chuckle as I watch the courtroom realize they've been looking at a balloon this entire time on a TV screen while hanging upside down in a Wampa Cave.
> 
> AR-17= https://www.all4shooters.com/en/Shooting/technics/Balanced-Operation-Working-Systems-Firearms/Balanced-Operation-21.jpg?resize=930x870%3E


	11. 50714638 07734

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Flies to Alderaan

The Next Day

Imperial Palace, Agartha, United Terran Empire

Emperor Maximilian Vorenus VII

"...and for fucks sake, I don't care what fucking excuse he comes up with. He is the Governor of Britannica now. Fucking act like one. If I see him golfing again in one of his courses, I will personally remove him and drop him off in the middle of the ocean so you better tell that orange fuck to do his fucking job or your ass is on the line as well!"

Vorenus hanged up before dropping his phone on his desk. He sat down and covered his face with his hands.

"Golfing again?" asked Louisa.

"Yeah, fucking Christ this world has gone mad." The Emperor responded.

"You think he's one of those conspiring against you?"

"I hope not. I have enough enemies as it is. Imagine the humiliation of getting shot by a redneck moron who thinks I'm against his Christian values. Robert Tilton and Kenneth Copeland have already declared me an enemy of Christianity. I wish I could throw them into Hell's Gate along with the Westboro Baptist Church.

Well, my ancestors gave the Empire's citizens freedom, but there's always a downside. So how's Emperor Red Talon?"

"Doing well. He's actually become good friends with Senator Sanders. I just saw them walking around the gardens, talking."

They were silent as they heard a news report from the television near Vorenus' desk.

"Breaking News, nude photos of Representative Joe Barton has surfaced online. An anonymous Twitter user posted them and immediately has gone viral. No response has come as of yet from the Representative. Joe Barton was known as one of the loudest critics of Governor Bi-"

"Lord help me. Idiots keep throwing shit into the fire. The Insurrectionists just got new material for their propaganda." Vorenus muttered to himself.

Lieutenant Quick Strike

Hell's Gate Prison, United Terran Empire

"Well sir, it seems he's regaining conscious."

Quick Strike heard whispers. Everything in his body hurts. The last thing he remembered was seeing the dark shapes of ships in a fog after the Equestrian Thunder blew up.

"What's the analysis on the prisoner Doctor?"

Prisoner? Quick Strike thought.

"Well, he'll be feeling sore, but other than that. He should be fine."

Quick Strike opened his eyes, but was blinded by the light. He groaned as his eyes adjusted.

"Welcome back to the land of the living."

The Brown Pegasus lifted his head, and was met by the sight of two Humans.

One was dressed like a doctor and the other was dressed in a black military uniform. On the Human's right arm was an armband depicting a golden eagle, a red shield, and a skull with a pair of horns sticking out of it.

The Uniformed Human was smiling at him, quite creepily, while the other was scribbling something on a clipboard.

The room he was in looked like a normal hospital room except there were no windows.

"Am...am I dreaming? What's going on?" Quick Strike said while staring at the uniformed Human.

In return, the Human laughed.

"Eenope, everything you see and feel is real. You've been unconscious for a while."

He lifted his left arm to look at a watch.

"And just in time too, convoy's moving out in a few minutes. Wouldn't want to keep the good doctor waiting."

The Human walked to a door and opened it.

"Take the prisoner to the convoy."

Two Humans in black military gear walked in, holding guns Quick Strike had never seen before.

"Don't move." One said as they grabbed Quick Strike's arms and lifted him up.

"He just regained consciousness. I advise he stays in bed." The doctor said.

"No can do Doc. Steiner's orders." The uniformed Human said.

"Warden Heidrich, Steiner already has enough prisoners. Does one more really matter?"

The now named Warden Heidrich shook his head.

"It's not just Steiner. These orders came from his majesty as well."

The doctor sighed. "Ach fine. Whatever."

Quick Strike felt cold as they dragged him. He was only wearing a hospital gown after all.

"Can...can I at least change my clothes?" The Pegasus asked.

"We'll bring clothes to you. You can change later." The Warden said.

The Pegasus was still feeling weak so the two armed Humans dragged him while the Warden walked alongside them. All Quick Strike could see was a long empty hallway with a door at the end.

He squinted as the bright lights of the hallway blinded him.

"You're probably wondering where you are and what's going on." The Warden said. "My time is currently limited so I'll let your fellow prisoners debrief you. Just remember, follow our orders and we won't smash your head into a pulp. One of you pony shits tried to stab me with their horn last time. I think I had a little brain tissue on my boots."

The Warden went ahead of the trio and pushed the doors opened. Quick Strike winced as he was once again, blinded by light.

"Welcome to Hell's Gate. It'll be your home for a while." He heard the Warden say.

Quick Strike's eyes slowly adjusted to the brightness and he took a look at his surroundings.

In front of him were five buses though their windows except for the front. Several armored vehicles and black cars with police lights were either in front or behind the buses. Two helicopters hovered over them.

Quick Strike looked away from the convoy and saw a wall with guard towers surrounding them. More armed Humans in black gear looked down on them.

The door of the nearest bus opened up. One of the Human's let him go while the other continued to drag him. Another armed Human sat on the driver's seat while the two seats closest to the driver and the door was occupied by four armed Humans. Separating them from the rest of the bus was a black metal wall.

One of the seated Humans got up and unlocked the door for them. The Human still dragging him pushed him through the door.

Quick Strike fell to the floor hard and he heard shouting from the seats. He felt a pile of clothes thrown on to him.

"Quick Strike?"

Quick Strike felt somepony turn him over. The Pegasus was in shock as he saw a familiar old face.

"Captain Vigilant?" He asked.

"Pipe down and shut the fuck up!" Quick Strike looked to see the Warden standing at the door, pistol drawn. "If I hear any of you shitstains do anything fucking stupid, I will drag you back and let Doc Friedkin perform lobotomy on you. Understand?"

The Warden was met with silence.

"Anvil Convoy, you may proceed to Objective Castle." He said into a radio.

The door closed and they heard him smack the side of the bus as it began to roll away.

Quick Strike got up and sat down on an empty seat with assistance from Captain Vigilant.

"Wha...what happened Cap? How long was I out for? What's with these Humans?" The confused Lieutenant said.

The aged Captain sighed. "It's a long story. You're not going to believe what I'm saying."

Lieutenant Lee "Wizard" Stanford

Real Name: Data not available

Rebel Barracks

Everfree Forest, Equestria

Legionnaire

Everything was on fire.

The Enigma Forest was on fire.

The town he called his second home was on fire.

Bodies of many he grew familiar with lay everywhere.

Wizard cried as he saw his sister laid on the ground, next to his girlfriend, on a pool of their own blood.

He felt a familiar presence behind him.

It can't be. He should be dead.

 

"I̲̻͚͉͙̭̭͍̺̲͕͎͈̱̓ͭͫͪ̽̉ͯ͂ͫ̃̀͐͋̇͟'̵̴͉̭̝͕̗̖͙͚͈̂ͬ͛́̉̈͌̆͛͊̾ͮ̓̃͆́ͯ̚̕͡ͅṃ̸̸̡̝̩̻̘̗̘͈̅̆̏ͪͧ͌̆̌ͥͬͣ͌͒ͦ̏͂̌̌̇͝ͅ ̧̨̘̖͚̫̲ͭ̂̓̊̅̑̈́ͧ̚͢͡bͪͯ̓̍̑ͬͥ̇̈̈̏ͬͦͤ̚͘͠͏̬͕̪̘̼̘̫ͅa̵̋ͮ̐ͤ̓̂̅ͫ̔͂̆͋͐̆͏̩͙̜͇̯̠̜͙͔̠̠͉̦ĉ̶͆ͧ̿́̀͢҉̨͇̬̺̝͇̮̞͚͓̱̦̙ͅk̸̪̥̟̘͎̤̠̟̥͌̃ͩ̏̑̓ͩ̆̍͛ͫ̍͞ ̶̪̜͖̹̖̦̘̿̆ͬ̌̒̚͡͞͝kͦͣ͆ͩ͑҉̛̳̱̣̰͚͉̥̮̞͈̖̖̻̩̩̞iͦͥͫ̋̀̑̇͋̐҉̦̜͎̠͔̤̤̗͇̘̥̼͟ͅd̵̷̡͆͊ͭ̆ͩ͞͏̘̣̜͔̠d͚͎͉̙͓̘̐̿̊͑ͩͪ͋͐̓̓̊ͧ̐͋͒̔͒̓͜o̴̓̇̈́̀̎҉̻̪̬͙!̸̪̹͙̳̮̲̫͈̞̩̻̩͔̙̹̯̎͋̈̾̓̌̓ͪ͌ͯ̑̐̐̈ͨͦ̚̚͞͞ͅ "

 

Wizard woke up, sweating and gasping.

The bunk beds were empty, but across the room, Sergeant Eli "Priest" Pohan, sat crosslegged with a device next to him and a macabre doll in a green dress sat on the wall facing him.

"You okay?" The Oceanian Sergeant and Religious Expert said.

Wizard nodded. "Yeah. Yeah I'm okay. Just a bad dream."

"You and I both know dreams sometimes have meanings. Would you like to tell me what it is?"

The Britannican Lieutenant explained to Priest about his dream as he put on a black shirt with his normal black pants and black boots.

"Sounds to me he's regaining power. Thought you guys killed him." Priest said.

"I thought so too. Looks like we need to find a more permanent solution." Wizard said.

"Yeah, invoking ancient powers is tough to combat."

"Ancient powers?" Wizard said.

"Come now Di-I mean Wiz. How else would he have survived?"

"Good point."

"Hello?"

Wizard heard a little girl's voice come out of the SB7 Spirit Box.

Priest quickly turned back to the doll.

"Hello Sofia. I'm sorry I was distracted. You remember Wizard right? Say hi."

There was a brief silence before the Spirit Box talked again.

"Hi."

"Um, hi." Wizard responded.

"Sofia, I'm still trying to help you. Help set you free. You should suffer no longer and reunite with your family. Who is with you Sofia?"

They waited a while for a response.

"Grandma...and...scary man."

 

" P̏̉̈ͮ͘͞҉̖̖̯̳r̿͊̓̿̅͐͆̽̉͆ͩ̎͗҉̢̠̭̞̫͇̠̤̭͖͎͔͓͕̟ͅï̡̤̗̙̘̳͍̓̎̌ͥ̅̀͐ͥ̅ͫͧ̓͒͌ͣë͂̈́͑̊͛ͨ͂̋̊̚҉̴̲͍͕̘͍̝̱̰̙͞͡s̵̰͍̼̥̮̣̞̮̬̟̳̳̹̖̤͋ͪͤ̊̎̐ͪ̆̽̇̍ͪ͑̚t͙̮͎͉̠̣̮͔ͦͫ͒̄̇́͗̉̈́̆͆̾͟͠ͅ.̄͗͌͏̢̘̜̣̬͕̖̘͕̠̕̕ ͮ̓̿͒ͭ́̏̐̆̽ͣͫͨ͒͛̽͡҉̗̼͖̲̫̬͉̥̯͈̠͖͍̜̠̟̱ͅS̥͚̦̞̬̥̗̖̪̭͉̻̓͂̓ͣ̔͂ͯͮ̏̚͘͟u̡ͦͪ͐ͭ͑ͤ̂̅̂̏̉̅̚͏̬̟̩͎͢f̵̸̷̢̥̥̱̺̟̣͚̺͍̳̼̳ͭ͑̑ͪ̽́̉ͧ͝ͅͅf̶̛̰̥͓̳͔͕̋̎ͭͪͨ̽̂ͫ͗̿̀́̔́̾͐̒̽͝e͉͕̗̥̟͈͙̭̝̞̜̤̽͛ͭ͂ͪͯ̈́ͫ͜r̨̼͓͙̮̣̦̬͕̠̪͔͙̻͙̟̮͒ͨͩͯ̇͑̒̈ͥ̄̊̕.͑̇͒̅̍͏҉̧̢͚͈̥͔͉̻͚ͅ"

 

Priest sighed. "Looks like the last ritual was not enough. Stay close to grandma okay Sofia? She will keep you safe from the scary man. Is there anything I can get for you?"

The Spirit Box talked again.

"Friends."

 

"D͋͗́ͪ̒͒ͫ͡͏҉̷̛͇̼̥̩͓̩͎̲͙͎̭͙i̸̶̵̠͚͇͎̤̬̺̺̟̹͍̰͉͔̦̣̼ͤ͆͌͐̏͒̒̈́ͨ̏̍̄͠a͆̂ͬ͊̐̍ͯ̔ͩ̋͏̶͍̱̬̻̮͇͓̱̪̘̮̠̰̮̤̳ͅͅb̵̞̘̫̺̠̫̜̮̅͒̈̍ͨͤ̾͐̔͛ͧ͆͢͡ͅͅļ̛͔̹̞̼̼̹̮̜̳̬̮ͬ̈͌̆ͣͨ̽ͣͧ̃͂ͩ̐̅͘ͅo̢̼͙̫̲̝̗̥̥̭̞̱ͪ̈ͦ́ͪ͘͘͜.̡̮̦̗͈̯̭͙̹ͮ͛̏̒̀ͭ̃̆̎ͯ̆̚ "

 

Priest got up and opened up a box. He took out a variety of stuffed animals and laid them around the macabre doll.

"I have to go now okay Sofia? Just remember that me and grandma will keep you safe. You will be free."

"Okay...goodbye."

 

"B̳͕̦͉͎̦̫̺̤̯̳̭̼͓̘̜͉͍͋̂ͤ̏͑̒͋͋̃̎̒̚̕ͅu̿̈ͬͥ̾ͯ̑͒̃̇̌̐́͜͏͚̩̯̖̩͉͔̬͎̜̥͎͉͘̕͢r̔͒̔͗ͪ̇̏̓̆̌̿̔ͪͬ͏͟͜҉̷͙̞͇͈̙͉n̷̨̛ͨ͂ͥͣ͋̑͋̅͟͏͖̩̺̠̦̝̣.̎̏͊ͬ̃ͦ̀͛ͪ̌̑̒̑͗͗́̀ͭ͛҉̵̧͇̣̬͓̥͝ "

 

Priest turned off the Spirit Box.

"Aight, lets get breakfast."

The two walked out the door and into the tunnel towards the mess hall.

"Still couldn't find a way to help Sofia?" Wizard asked.

"Heh, I'll find a way as long as nobody messes with the doll. What do you think happened to Major Savoy? Luckily for him, that car accident was just a warning."

Wizard remembered when Priest first found the doll. He found it stashed away in a box on the attic of an Insurrectionists Safe House they raided. He quickly grew attached to the doll, obsessed with trying to find a way to free the spirit of a little girl and an old lady within the doll.

Sofia the Doll quickly grew a reputation after a bunch of teenagers stole it from his home during his leave. On the next day, a house down the street was burned to the ground. All of the teenagers were burned to death but the doll wasn't harmed at all.

Police took the doll as evidence. One week later, two officers were killed by gang members, another committed suicide, and a detective was killed when his car was rammed by a drunk truck driver.

Eventually, Priest got Sofia back and held on to her wherever he was deployed.

"Anything harmful ever happen to you because of the doll?"

"Nah, the Bela Lugosi Mirror was worse. Remember when I stared into it and passed out?"

"Oh yeah. I think one of the tour guides got mad at you for pulling to curtain covering it." Wizard chuckled.

"I'll take the tour guide over my own parents any day. Remember when we were thirteen, we pretended to be a couple just so we could get those creepy girls away from us?"

"Heh, of course I did. We dragged it on for too long. Your parents got pissed because they thought you were gay, my parents were happy not because they thought I came out as gay, but because I finally found love."

"Don't forget, we also broke your sister because she did not expect us to be together. Almost quit being a matchmaker after that."

"Yeah, I earned that elbow when we confessed it was all just a ruse."

The two of them laughed as the continued walking.

"Did you-"

"I already swore to secrecy. You've got nothing to worry about Wiz." Priest said. "After all the shit we've had to deal with when we were kids, it's probably best we don't break someone by telling them."

"Didn't break the Emperor and the Director when they stumbled upon us during one of our adventures. Well, the then Prince Vorenus and then Agent Azarov thought they were either drunk or high. Anyways, it didn't seem like they revealed anything to the public yet."

"Was this before or after I moved in?" Priest asked.

"Shortly before."

"Ah, that explains it."

They walked into the mess hall and quickly took their breakfast which included eggs, hash browns, and fried cockatrice. Priest took a glass of orange juice while Wizard, as usual, took two cans of soda.

The duo sat on the same table as their other friends excluding Komodo.

"Ay, our two ghost talkers are here. So, had a good night's sleep?" asked Rainbow.

"Pretty shit."

"Pretty good." Wizard and Priest said at the same time.

"What happened?" Rainbow asked.

Wizard put a piece of cockatrice meat into his mouth. "Bad dream."

"Want to tell us?"

"Punch Sofia the Doll and I'll think about it." Wizard responded.

"Never mind then." Rainbow said as he wisely backed off.

It was then did Komodo sat down with a plate of Nachos.

"I just had sex and I'm about to eat NACHOS! This is the GREATEST moment of my life!" The Oceanian yelled.

"Angel?" Priest asked.

"Oh yeah. Two hours straight."

"Bullshit." said Shark.

"Let me prove it to you. I'll fuck you in the ass."

"Whoa settle down boys. This is getting weird." said Kahlo.

"How the fuck do you have Nachos anyways? I thought we were stocking up on the food we brought." Wizard said.

"These nachos are from yesterday. I just asked Chef to put it in a fridge so I could eat it later. From now on, I'm eating..." He pointed at Wizard's plate. "Whatever the fuck that is."

"Cockatrice." Wizard responded.

"Cocka-what?"

"Cockatrice. An animal that lives in the Everfree Forest. Stare it into the eye and you will literally be turned into stone."

"Shit, that's hardcore...I want one."

Wizard felt Cosmo poke his shoulder and pointed at the door to the mess hall. He turned around and saw Bishop and Jack, a young Rebel, carry the dead body of a deer.

"Kid finally got one?" He asked.

"Nah, Jackie missed and shot its horn. Don't know if I should be impressed or disappointed. Had to finish the deer off myself." Bishop answered. "By the way. Congrats to all of you on the table, you've been selected by Warlord to watch the prisoners tonight."

The group groaned.

"Aw fuck me man." Rainbow said.

Lieutenant Quick Strike

Unknown Location

Lieutenant of the Royal Equestrian Navy

"Lieutenant, wake up son."

Quick Strike groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. For hours, they were stuck in a bus and couldn't see outside. The prisoners were stuck worried what's coming next or were entertaining themselves.

For the first hour of the trip, Captain Vigilant explained to Quick Strike everything he learned during their imprisonment.

First, they're prisoners of the United Terran Empire, an Empire consisting entirely of Humans. They're also apparently in Humanity's homeland, something historians back home thought Equestria has conquered long ago.

The reason why they sank the Equestrian Thunder and any ships sent before them was because they intruded on their territories and were quickly sunk to keep the location of their homeland a secret. Why they wanted to keep it a secret, Captain Vigilant believes they've been biding their time in preparation to attack Equestria. They know if they attacked prematurely, they would be defeated by the use of magic alone. He theorizes they've been working years to advance their technology and developing methods to counter magic.

Quick Strike wouldn't believe it, but the fact that none of the Unicorns could use their magic and the Pegasi couldn't fly for some reason here proves that either the land is completely devoid of magic, or they've created something that nullifies magic. This worried them greatly.

Captain Vigilant also says the Humans have been at war with each other for hundreds of years. The majority of it involved the unification of all of the Human Empires into one, and recently, multiple rebel factions resisting Imperial rule. This gave the Pegasus some hope, at least until the Captain said the majority of these factions have been put down brutally.

He's seen many of the Human prisoners back at the prison known as Hell's Gate, were rebels themselves. What they call "Human Rights" do not apply to the Empire's most brutal prisons such as Hell's Gate and another known as Impel Down. You fight the guards, and they will drag you to the courtyard for all to see and burned to death. Sometimes, they would be handed to the doctors for them to cut into pieces. What's left of them would be thrown from the guard towers to serve as an example to those who would resist them.

The Captain witnessed a Human prisoner murder one of the guards when the prisoner pretended to collapse. Once one of the guards came up to him, he pulled out a makeshift knife and stabbed him on the throat before getting apprehended by the rest of the guards.

A Human prisoner the Captain always had a conversation with through a fence said attacking the guards is always a stupid move.

The next day, they all witnessed as the prisoner who murdered the guard was thrown into a tank of Siafu Ants. His screams as the ants ate him both from the inside and the outside sickened many of the Pony prisoners, some throwing up. For the Humans, this was just a regular day. There's always a prisoner who does something stupid and then executed brutally.

During their imprisonment, there were two prison riots in two different prisons. In Impel Down, two different riots were started in Levels Three and Four. The sheer number of prisoners overwhelmed some guards but the majority were mowed down. A few were able to escape outside to find out there was no where to go. The island prison was completely surrounded by Naval ships. Impel Down's vengeful guards wasted no time in capturing and throwing the surviving rioters into furnaces.

Another prison, Frozen Hades, which is located in a mountain range, suffered from a riot when a Rebel covert team attempted to free a certain prisoner by destroying the prison's power generators. Some prisoners were able to make it outside but found themselves in the middle of a blizzard. As for the Rebels and their target, they were trapped and barricaded themselves in a section of the prison. The Imperial military moved in and quickly put down the rioters and the Rebels.

Every pony the Imperial captured were sent to Hell's Gate. This gave Quick Strike some hope that his brother was among them.

Quick Strike turned to the Captain.

"Are we there yet?" He asked.

"Almost I believe."

The Pegasus then smelled something familiar.

"Are we near the ocean?"

"No son, I think we are on the ocean. On a ferry to be precise. We've been on the ferry for about an hour or so."

The next few minutes, they felt the ferry slow down. They heard more yelling as they felt the ferry come to a stop.

Finally, the bus' engine started again and they felt it lurch forward. He could feel the fear from the occupants.

The sound of the bus then felt like they entered an enclosed place.

"I think we're in a tunnel." Vigilant said.

The bus slowed down before it finally stopped.

In the front of the bus, the door opened and one of the prison guards escorting them stepped through.

"Alright everyone get off the bus now! Hurry, we have a schedule to keep. Lag behind and I'll shove my boot up your ass ya hear?" The guard yelled.

Vigilant helped Quick Strike up and led him out the bus with the others.

Outside, just like Vigilant said, they were indeed inside a tunnel, a massive tunnel in fact. Human soldiers stood near the wall, facing them. The majority of them wore kind of uniform with camouflage, some wore black uniforms, others wore uniforms but had masks covering their faces, and he saw a few with some kind of weird armor.

Vigilant looked up to see a railing full of soldiers looking down on them. There was one individual however that interested him. Staring down at them from the railing was a Human with horn-rimmed glasses and a lab coat, a cigarette in his mouth.

On ground level, Vigilant saw another Human, an officer most likely, walking towards them.

"Alright!" The Officer yelled. "All of you get on single file lines. On the double!"

Some of the ponies hesitated, but after seeing all of the weapons pointed at them, they complied.

"Good, you animals can listen." The Human said, grinning.

One pony took offense to that and broke away from his line to confront the officer. Unfortunately for the said pony, he received a rifle butt to the face and was pushed back to his spot by one of the soldiers.

"Name's Commander Andre Jefferson. Welcome to Rebirth Island. Here, I am your savior, your protector, your guardian, your nemesis, your worse nightmare, and your executioner. Depends if you follow my orders. Follow my orders, and you get to live and possibly see your families and loved ones. You fail, and I'll feed you to the animals and I will have it video taped and sent to your families so they can watch you get torn apart."

Some of the ponies scoffed at the last part.

"Don't believe me? Fine, try me. We have our ways."

The Commander looked around until his eyes laid on Captain Vigilant.

"Ah yes, Captain Austere Vigilant of the RES Equestrian Thunder. You used to be an ensign on the carrier Lunar Fury, became the Captain of the Cruiser Solar Strike, and finally, the Captain of the Battleship Equestrian Thunder. A loud voice of banning the usage of slaves on warships after the Canterlot Incident and turned down a promotion to Admiral. A shame really for someone of your caliber. Then again, you would've been singled out by your peers for taking a liking to Humans. Heard your father's grave was desecrated after that news. How's your family by the way? A shame your first grandson died at childbirth but at least your wife is getting better after that car accident." The Commander said.

Captain Austere Vigilant stared at the grinning Commander, mouth open in shock.

"How...how do you know all this?"

The Commander simply laughed.

"I was not lying when I said we have our ways. Each and every one of you, we know everything about you from your birth to now."

He moved on from Captain Vigilant and stopped at Quick Strike who was trying to avoid his gaze.

"You must be worried about your brother Lieutenant Quick Strike."

Quick Strike stayed silent and continued to stare at the ground.

"Heh, bus number five. Your brother is alive and well. You'll get to see him very soon." He said as the Pegasus perked up.

"Alright! All prisoners from bus number one to four. Follow me. Five to ten will be going elsewhere." The Commander shouted.

He moved up ahead of the line and motioned for half of the soldiers and the prisoners to follow him.

Quick Strike looked back to see if he could spot his brother in the other group, but they were surrounded by guards, allowing him only to see parts of the group.

They kept walking for about a good minute in the tunnel before they passed through a door guarded by at least two squads of Humans.

The guards had two menacing dogs at them who barked at them and were being held back by their owners.

Inside, they were led through a hallway, passing through many doors and windows showing more Humans in lab coats working. Others who were in the hallway stepped aside and watched the group pass them. Some Humans glared at them, some stared at them passively, and others were busy talking to each other.

"Oh goodness gracious!" He heard a voice that distracted him.

Before Quick Strike could react, a red-headed Human in a lab coat sporting wild hair and horn-rimmed glasses came up to him and grab him by the chin.

"A pegasus! Why, I've always wanted to study one of you ponies for years! Ever since I was little, I wanted to see the inside of one of you slave-driving savages. Tell me young ma-I mean, stallion, have you ever tried cocaine? I wanted to see how your body reacts under the effects of certain drugs." He said as he turned the pegasus' head to see the other side.

The Human was then grabbed and dragged away by another Human in an officer's uniform.

"Not now Doctor. You'll get a chance to see some bodies later." The officer said.

"But Nastas! They're right there! Surely Doctor Steiner will let me take at least one of them!"

The rest of their conversation was inaudible to Quick Strike as they kept walking down the hallway.

"What in Tartarus is that?" Quick Strike heard one of his fellow prisoners say up front.

As they kept walking, he saw two Humans with one of them using a neck clamp to hold back some kind of weird creature. It had no eyes, a big mouth full of razor sharp teeth, and it was on all fours, growling and attempting to jump at the ponies as they pass.

"Shut up!" The Human holding the creature said as he punched the back of the creature. In return, the creature hissed at the Human but whimpered as he raised his fist again.

"By Celestia's ass, what in Tartarus are they making here?" He heard Captain Vigilant said.

The line all of a sudden stopped. Quick Strike leaned to the right to see that the Commander stepped aside and motioned the prisoners to move ahead and into a room bathe in bright lights.

As Quick Strike passed the smirking officer, he noticed that all of the guards stayed back as well.

Inside, the giant room was completely empty, aside from the railing high up above with more Human guards looking down at them. Curiously, the floor looked like it was made of glass but there was nothing on the other side, just another floor, white just like the walls.

The Pegasus heard the door slam shut behind the group.

They all looked around confused with some looking at the guards expecting them to do something.

"I guess this is where they're going to hold us?" He said to Captain Vigilant.

"Or kill us. Then again, I don't think they'd bring us all the way here just to kill us." The elderly Captain responded.

"Hello meine freunde!"

They all looked up to see a Human in a lab coat looking down at them with a smile. Quick Strike recognized him as the Human that was looking down at them in the tunnels.

"I welcome you, all of you to Rebirth Island. I trust you had a safe trip? The guards weren't rough on you correct?"

He was met with silence.

"Ach, I thought at least one of you will be the social type. Anyways, you are here because you intruded into Imperial territory. If it weren't for the Emperor, you would all be rotting in a jail cell and taking each other's anal virginity in the shower room. He was of course, gracious enough to hand you all to me. Now do not be afraid!" He said as he shook his hand. "I and my colleagues will not harm you whatsoever, as long as you follow our orders which won't be much. But first, lets make a deal to ensure you leave this place in one piece. You see, we're very curious about your magic. We do not possess any magic aside from cheap illusions, but you ponies, you ponies can you true magic with ease. We only wish to study it. Of course, we'll be attaching some things to your body and maybe stick things into places that shouldn't belong, trust me, they are completely harmless. I tested them on myself in fact. A little ticklish but other than that, it's painless."

He gazed around the group before continuing.

"Now we will give you back your magic temporarily. Of course, I know you are all thinking of using your magic to escape, which is why I took precautions." The Human took out a remote and pressed one of the buttons.

They heard the sound of machinery and saw the floor beneath the glass move.

All of the prisoners looked in shock as they saw the other half of their group in four glass boxes, arranged in a square. From what they could see, they were very high up, high enough to kill anypony should they fall. The ground was full of woodchips and tropical plants surround the clearing the group was in.

Quick Strike looked around to spot his brother, but it was hard to see through the number of panicking ponies banging on the glass walls trying to escape.

"Disobey us, and your friends will suffer. Observe." The Human said as he pushed another button.

A small hole opened up between the four cells and emerging from it, was a dazed Human in rags.

"Say hello to this man. His name is not important, but all you need to know is he's a rapist, serial killer, and a pedophile who attempted to kidnap the Emperor's daughter. Ah the stupid things you do when you're under the influence of drugs." He pushed another button.

At first, they heard nothing until they saw some of the plants shaking. The Human looked around, panicking. All of the ponies watching what will happen next.

What came out of the shrubbery, Quick Strike could only describe them as monstrosities. Eight creatures in total charged out of the shrubbery and made a beeline towards the Human.

He screamed as they attacked him. They all felt sick as the creatures bit the Human and used their appendages to tear him apart, literally. Blood and pieces of flesh flew everywhere. His head landed near one of the cells, causing some of the ponies to go pale. One of the smaller creatures broke away from the group and pounced on the head, using its hands to rip the head in half before eating the inside.

"Say hello to Division 9's children." He heard the Human above say.

The creatures calmed down when there was nothing left. They growled and hissed at the ponies cowering in their cells before retreating back to the shrubbery.

"Yeah, the scientists at Division 9 were big fans of some horror games. Reminder that these creatures all used to be Human, just still conscious, mutated, and constantly in pain. They'll rip your buddies down there apart and you'll be forced to watch. Obey us, and they get to live. You fail, they get ripped apart. And guess what?" He said as he lifted a remote and put his thumb on one of the buttons. "You'll join them too."

The ponies were silent as they processed the information.

"The moment your magic returns, you will stay put and do not resist. A few of you will be taken out of the room for examination and then returned. Then another group will be taken out and so on and so on. Kay? Are we all in agreement?"

They all looked each other, worried about their friends, not being able to see their families again, and worried about being food to some abominations. Finally, they nodded to each other fearfully.

Captain Vigilant, as the oldest pony among them, spoke up.

"We...we agree to your terms Doctor, as long as no harm befallens any of us and we're brought back to our families."

"Wunderbar. I'm ecstatic you've all decided to cooperate. Wouldn't want the janitors to complain about cleaning up your pieces after all don't we?" He turned to an officer that was next to him. "Order #75 is in effect. Contact Governor Nalvalny to shut down Generator 84 on my command."

"Something just ain't right."

Quick Strike turned to a brown unicorn next to him that got the ponies' attentions.

"He said they wanted to study our magic, learn from it. Yet, they found a way to completely nullify it. What in Tartarus are they making here?"

"Nothing good for Equestria it seems." Captain Vigilant said. "We just gotta pray a miracle happens."

Royal Palace, Canterlot, Equestria

Discord

Spirit of Chaos

Later that night

Discord hanged from the ceiling of a guest bedroom, using a toothpick to clean his teeth.

"I must say, I can see why Sunbutt's so addicted to cake." He said.

Laying on the ceiling with him were six plates of what used to hold cakes from Celestia's personal stash.

After meeting with the Human Emperor, he was secretly brought into a plane crewed by Imperial Guards, where they flew him out of the range of one of their accursed anti-magic generators so he could teleport back to Equestria.

The Princesses of course, confronted him when showed up at the Palace and demanded to know where he was when Humans attacked Ponyville. He told them he went to Tartarus to check on the prisoners when he felt one of them attempting to escape.

It wasn't a lie however. One of the prisoners, a succubus, tried to escape, so Discord beat her and dragged her back to her cell where he made adjustments to ensure escaping was impossible. They accepted his answer, but were a little peeved that he wasn't there to help.

In Discord's mind, he thought why should he help? He relishes on the chaos that happened after all. He's only glad his friends made it out okay, he didn't care about the rest after all. However, he made a note to tell the Emperor to keep his soldiers in a tight leash.

Discord froze when he felt intruders getting closer to one of the Rebel base entrances. He quickly donned a hood and a cloak.

"I sense a disturbance in the force."

The Spirit of Chaos summoned an orb and looked into it. He saw a squad of Lunar Guards approaching one of the bases' entrance.

"Oh this won't do at all."

Everfree Forest, Equestria

Lieutenant Night Fire

Lunar Guard Lieutenant

"Am I the only one seeing this?" Night Fire and his squad of Lunar Guards hid among the brush, watching a cave entrance guarded by twelve Rebels and four heavily armed Humans in black gear.

"They don't look like the typical Rebel. Foreign trained perhaps?" A squadmember said.

"Griffins and Minotaurs do allow Humans in their militaries after all." Another responded.

They continued to watch. Most of them were just talking and laughing though the Thestral Lieutenant noticed, unlike the typical Rebels, they never put their guns down and constantly look at the shrubbery, but even they were talking. He couldn't blame them, guard duty is always boring. Unless of course, they were luring any potential scouts or infiltrators into a false sense of security. If that's the case, they need to be extra careful.

"All units, this is Eruption Squad, we've located a possible location of the Rebel HQ. How copy?" Night Fire said over the coms.

"bzzzt"

"Command, this is Eruption Squad, we've located a possible location of the Rebel HQ. How copy?"

"bzzzt"

"Damn."

The Thestral was genuinely confused. Their radios were working perfectly less than a minute ago.

"So what now?" asked one of his squadmates.

He looked behind him to look at his six pony squad. Princess Luna sent in her Lunar Guard Elites, aka the Nightcrawlers, to scout the Rebel controlled area of the Everfree Forest to locate the Rebel HQ.

He never had a good feeling about the operation. The Rebels control the majority of the Everfree Forest, too big for the Nightcrawlers to cover in a few days. Second, their forces in the Everfree were devastated by the Rebel attacks, forcing the Princesses to replace them with units from other parts of Equestria like the San Palomino Desert and the Frozen North.

The Nightcrawlers were suppose to locate the HQ for the new Everfree-based forces to assault. However, many among the Nightcrawlers believe an assault will be near suicidal considering the new units are not even familiar with the terrain nor have they ever fought in a forest environment like the Everfree. They've voiced their concerns to both Princesses but they wouldn't hear none of it. Instead, they just ordered them to replace their ceremonial armor with black tactical gear.

The Lieutenant was worried, the Princesses seem to be acting out of anger at this point and aren't thinking clearly.

Night Fire weighed his options. They've lost contact with the other Nightcrawler squads and Command. They could retreat but most likely never locate this area again considering how the forest is notorious for confusing travelers, even causing entire units to get lost and wiped out by either Rebels or the wildlife, and aerial insertions is a no go. Rebels were known to take down aerial units with their massive stockpile of AA guns and anti-air missiles they stole during raids. They can, however, use an invisibility spell to infiltrate and find valuable info.

Confident, he made his decision.

"We'll use an invisibility spell to get in. Find any valuable info. If we can find their leaders and steal information from under their noses, then we can end this rebellion soon. Stay close, and watch your step."

He nodded to the only unicorn in their group who activated the spell.

The invisibility spell was an advance type, in which only few could master it. Majority of those ended up in the Nightcrawlers or the Daybreakers, Princess Celestia's Solar Guard Elites.

They stood up and cautiously walked closer to the entrance. One of the black geared Humans glanced at their position, causing them to freeze. Night Fire's heart skipped a beat, hoping the Human didn't see them.

They were relieved when he looked away and continued to talk to the others.

As they got closer, they could hear their conversations.

"Hey, you hear about the names those ponies have?"

"Pfff, yeah. Mayor Mare? What kind of name is that?"

"At least your name isn't Taco Charleton."

The four Humans laughed as the squad walked past them.

"Laugh as much as you want, he's making millions while our asses are stuck leading some amateurs."

They couldn't hear the rest of the conversation as they entered the cave. His mind wondered to the strange guns they held. Night Fire has never seen them before, even among foreign arsenal. He took note to try and steal one of them before leaving.

As they walked thorough the long tunnel, illuminated by light bulbs hanging on the ceiling, they began to hear more voices. The squad hugged the wall as a Human female also in black gear, silently walked past them.

They continued on their trek, until they stumbled into a large room, full of Humans in black gear, who all seem to be relaxing.

Night Fire looked around as they hugged the walls to sneak to the other side of the room where the tunnel continued. Two Humans were sitting on some boxes, using a large crate as a table to play a game of chess. Another was on the floor, doing some sit-ups while next to him, a group of four Humans sat around a table playing a card game.

The squad were about to enter the tunnel when they halted in their tracks as two Humans slowly walked out in the middle of a conversation. One was one of the black geared Humans but with a weird hat while the other, was a teen, looks like he was barely old enough to fight.

"Why now Bishop? I was just about to go to sleep." said the teen.

"Now now Jackie, if you want to fight, you gotta be prepared to fight even at night. Which means you better be prepared to not sleep at all, for days even." The man said.

"So you decided to bring me to hunt at night?"

"Exactly."

"But what if we run into an Ursa Major?"

"Well I hope you can run kid cause hell I ain't gonna wait for you."

As soon as they passed, they snuck into the tunnel. They encountered many doors, all of them with decorative designs from paintings, signs, and even a stuffed deer head.

"This is bad, we need to move fast. Somepony is bound to bump into one of us here." said Night Fire.

They picked up their pace as they walked down the tunnel. Ahead, they could see an open door followed by the tunnel splitting into two.

"Looks like we'll have to spl-" Night Fire didn't finish his sentence as a group of black geared Humans entered their view and started walking to their position, laughing after one of them told a joke. The tunnel was tight and the group of six Humans gave Night Fire and his squad no room to avoid them.

"Quickly, inside the room!" He whispered in desperation.

The squad quietly entered the room just in time as the group walked past their position.

"Um, LT?"

A squadmate got his attention away from the door and Night Fire turned to realize the predicament they were in.

They were in a giant room, full of giant cages with ponies, bare of clothing, stuffed inside. He could see many ponies of all ages, even foals, huddling together, afraid. Around the room, there were many Humans walking around, mostly Rebels, with eight Humans near the door. Five of them were playing some kind of card game, two were playing catch some weird ball, and another was laying down on some crates on a corner, seemingly writing on a journal.

Near the Human writing the journal, there was a radio attached to a mobile device playing music. The dark-skinned Human who was playing the card game was singing the song playing on the radio.

"12 in the morning  
Pop shells for a living  
And berry gon' smell blood trail every minute  
Rogue wave on you n***** no fail when I hit 'em  
Everytime I see a pig, I don't hesitate to kill 'em  
Ain't nobody give a fuck about a rule  
Either get diplomas or a tool  
I'mma cool with my youngins  
No bool when I'm sprayin'  
This K at you fuckas  
Fuck a gang affiliated with nothing but my name-"

"Jesus Christ Rainbow please shut the fuck up!" Yelled one of the Humans on the table.

They were about to walk out the door when a Rebel walked in, closing the door behind her.

The squad looked around to find an exit.

"Shit." Night Fire mumbled.

Lieutenant Lee "Wizard" Stanford

Real Name: Data Not Available

Rebel Holding Cells, Everfree Forest, Equestria

Legionnaire Lieutenant

Wizard sighed as he listened to them arguing. He thought for once, he would get some piece and quiet and write his journal around them.

"Man I'm just trying to enjoy the song. Ya'll know I love Rich Chigga." Rainbow said.

"If you're going to play, then play. Not sing trash." said Shark.

"Hey, everyone's got a song or songs they couldn't resist and sing. I know ya'll listen to rap, even you Sharky. Who's your favorite rapper anyways?"

Bear rose his hand. "I kinda liked Ghostface Killah."

"Desiigner for me." said Komodo as he caught the football thrown by Priest.

"I don't listen to rap." said Shark.

"Yeah well you ain't no fun. How bout you Cosmo?"

"Post Malone." replied Cosmo.

"And you Wiz?" Rainbow said turning his head around.

Wizard stopped writing his journal and turned his attention to Rainbow.

"Come now, we all know Biggie and Tupac are the best." He said.

"I'm talking about rappers now as in, still alive."

"Oh in that case...Kendrick Lamar."

"My boy Wiz." Rainbow said chuckling. He turned back to the game, but stopped in his tracks when he found Kahlo trying to look innocent.

Rainbow looked at how his left hand, which was holding his card, was close to Kahlo this whole time and put two and two together.

"You cheatin ass. I quit." He said as he threw his cards down and stood up. "Yo Priest!" He yelled motioning Priest to throw the football at him.

The Afrikan saw he threw the ball too high and jumped in an effort to catch it. His hands barely tipped the ball and hit the door behind him.

He went up to the ball and picked it up.

"You know Wiz, today's the anniversary." He said.

The Britannican stopped writing as he looked at him quizzically.

"What anniversary?"

"The day you walked into me showering and popped a boner." Rainbow said laughing.

Wizard got up from the crate but Rainbow rose his hands in a surrendering motion.

"Hey chill man. Everyone's gay once in a while. What you think I haven't stared at a man's dick before?"

The infuriated Britannican threw his pencil at Rainbow, but they were all confused as it seemed to bounce off an invisible entity.

"What the fuck?" Priest said.

Wizard was confused for a second before his eyes widened. He remembered the intel reports of advanced spells such as invisibility spells. He took a soda can from the table and threw its contents at Rainbow's general area.

Some landed on Rainbow but the rest seem to have stopped in mid-air. The others caught on to what was going on and pulled out their weapons.

Rainbow jumped out of the way and took out his pistol.

The rest of the Rebels were confused, but went on alert.

"Warlord, this is Wizard, we have a Parasite Situation! Put site on full lockdown!" Wizard said over the coms. "We have you surrounded, deactivate your spell and put your hands up! We have you surrounded!"

There was silence as they seemed to be pointing at nothing but some floating drops of pink soda.

"We know you're there. You have nowhere to run!"

It was at that moment when a squad of Rebels breached the room.

In a blink of an eye, one of the invisible intruders fired their guns, taking down three Rebels that just entered the room.

Everyone else fired at the location of the intruders. Wizard saw one of the intruders make a run for the table. He let out a burst from his AR-17 and saw blood spray into the wall.

Blood seemed to appear out of thin air where Wizard fired before he heard a body fall.

The invisible spell deactivated revealing the bodies of four ponies and two wounded survivors, laying in pain.

"Nightcrawlers." Wizard said.

He walked up to one of the Nightcrawlers, a Thestral, and sneered at him.

"Scum." He said as he stomped on the Thestral's face, rendering him unconscious.

Two Hours Later

Wizard and his squad alongside Jigsaw and some other Legionnaires continued to beat the two Nightcrawlers who were tied to some chairs.

About an hour ago, Warlord came by to assest the situation. He stared at the two ponies before giving them the order to extract information from them and do what they want with then after before leaving.

Thanks to Jigsaw's truth serums, they were able to extract a lot of information, starting with what units have been stationed in the Everfree, the number of squads that have been inserted to locate the HQ, and the commanders that approved of this operation. Targets for assassination.

"Stop. Please! We already told you everything!" One of the ponies, an Earth pony, said.

He only received a punch to the stomach by Wizard before he stepped back and let Bear punch him on the face.

"Heh, this is fun." Kahlo said as she punched the Thestral on the face.

Wizard yawned as he took position behind the two tied up ponies. He glanced at Jigsaw who was wearing a balaclava with a smile stitched to it with red yarn and nodded. The lead interrogator nodded in return.

"Gentleman, unfortunately, our time is coming to a close. You chose to invade our humble abode and murdered three of our little brothers and sisters. That simply cannot go unpunished, so you'll be delivering a message. But first, a question."

The two ponies looked at each other confused.

"How many does it take to deliver a message?"

They were confused before their eyes widened at realization.

"One."

Wizard pulled out his handgun and fired at the back of the head of the Earth Pony.

The Thestral stared in shock as he then began to struggle against his binds.

Wizard came up to Jigsaw and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Have fun, but don't kill him." He said as he walked to the door.

Jigsaw snickered before he brought up a crate full of chemicals and equipment near the Thestral.

"We're gonna have so much fun aren't we?" Jigsaw said as he cupped the Thestrals' chin.

Lieutenant Quick Strike

Rebirth Island Research Facility, United Terran Empire

Royal Equestrian Navy Lieutenant/Prisoner/Test Subject for Project Earth Shatterer

"Alright Lieutenant, that will be all for today."

Quick Strike glanced around as the guards removed the binds that held him to the table. A scientist near him scribble on her clipboard before looking at him with a smile.

"See, that wasn't so bad. Just a little warning though, this is about the time this facility's Euclid and Keter subjects are fed so you're gonna see some disturbing stuff on the way back."

The Pegasus kind of liked this scientist, all she's done so far is smile and even offered him a piece of candy. Looks can be deceiving though.

The Brunette with light skin motioned towards the door.

"So I'll see you tomorrow for further testing. Just please don't break any rules."

He only nodded as the guards led him out the door.

His mind wondered to the facility and the Doctor's promise. He wasn't lying, the tests were harmless, thus far. Quick Strike was still afraid of what they'll do next. As for the facility itself, he's passed many heavy doors with numbers on them. Some had windows where he could see through and some of the things he witnessed were either scary, incredible, or confusing.

In side the room of what the guards called, "Subject 999", what he could only describe it as a ball of orange slime, was jumping around the room before stopping when two guards walked in and offered it candy. The guards escorting him said 999 was meant to help keep Subject 682 contained.

He asked what that meant, but the only response he got was 682 killed members in the facility before.

In another room marked "085", he could see a scientist inside drawing on a canvas. The most astounding thing was he could see the drawing of a female Human moving and seemed to be interacting with the scientist. He couldn't see more as the guards pushed him forward.

In another labeled "343", an old man seemed to be talking and joking around with a guard in a lavish room with a fireplace.

When he asked the guards why some rooms are viewable, they told him only the "Safe" subject can be viewed. All the other subjects are unknown or highly dangerous. One told him some subjects have the potential to "Destroy the world".

Up ahead, he witnessed a group of guards throw a beaten Human down a hole in the room labeled "096". He heard the screams of the man followed by a completely different scream that sent chills through his bones.

"Heh, looks like they finally got rid of him." The guard to his right said.

"Who is he?" He asked.

"A Rebel terrorist. Bombed the Algonquin Metro which killed 23 people. About time that fucker met Subject 096. Every terrorist deserves to meet Subject 106."

"Yeah but nobody's allowed near 106." The other guard said.

"True, wish there was a way though."

They finally arrived at the door to where his fellow prisoners were held. The guards opened the door for him and pushed him inside before closing.

Quick Strike looked around to see some of the ponies looking at him.

"Quick Strike!"

He looked to his left where Captain Vigilant approached him.

"Are you alright? Did they hurt you?"

The Pegasus shrugged.

"Doc wasn't lying, though I'm still kind of afraid what other tests they'll do. So far, the only things we should worry about are the Subjects in this facility."

"Oh? Like what?"

He shook his head.

"Sir, you would not believe the kind of subjects they're holding here."

Later

Quick Strike laid on the ground, but couldn't sleep. Some of his fellow prisoners felt the same way but the majority were sound asleep. His mind kept going back and forth between his brother and the subjects in this facility. In his mind, he knew despite the number of security measures placed, there is always a way to escape.

He and all of the prisoners were disturbed by the sound of the facility's alarm.

"This site is experiencing multiple Keter and Euclid level containment breaches. Full site lockdown initiated. Tier 1 Operatives on standby. Central Command has been notified. We are now on DEFCON 1."

Quick Strike looked at his fellow prisoners.

Oh no. The Pegasus thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "For fucks sake, I wanted to destroy Alderaan first!"
> 
> Imperial Armored Vehicle 1= https://i.pinimg.com/originals/d7/38/ca/d738cafceeaf5cc7939f908444fba2a3.jpg
> 
> Imperial Armored Vehicle 2= https://i.pinimg.com/736x/38/7b/e9/387be9358046be28e905968d36349199--war-thunder-komodo.jpg
> 
> Black Cars= https://c1.staticflickr.com/8/7184/7111501755_138cbb19c4_b.jpg
> 
> Convoy Helicopters= http://www.militaryaircraft.de/pictures/military/helicopter/AS-550/AS-555_Cambrai-2010_0574_800.jpg
> 
> Imperial Soldier= https://orig00.deviantart.net/d60c/f/2014/044/1/6/battlefield_4_chinese_soldier_sp_by_luxox18-d76cj0j.jpg
> 
> Imperial Legionnaires= https://i.pinimg.com/originals/2b/b4/78/2bb4783cd0df7130b5558cbd6e66324e.jpg
> 
> Imperial Sea Wolves= https://orig00.deviantart.net/5d9e/f/2014/277/0/6/call_of_duty_ghost_federation_pmc_elite_by_luxox18-d81inv5.jpg
> 
> Imperial Arditi= https://cdn2-img.pressreader.com/pressdisplay/docserver/getimage.aspx?regionKey=75SLJ2zQEjStthSzh0HNew%3D%3D&scale=100
> 
> Commander Andre Jefferson's Uniform (Closest thing to it.)= https://i.pinimg.com/236x/51/09/64/51096456ab19c5594e7178aef2c37bfc--dieselpunk-nazi-uniforms.jpg
> 
> The ball the Legionnaires were playing with was an American Football.
> 
> The song Rainbow was singing was Dat $tick by Rich Chigga.
> 
> Rainbow's pistol= https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/7/79/G2-COMBAT.jpg
> 
> Wizard's pistol= https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/e/e0/Qsz_92.png/325px-Qsz_92.png
> 
> The scream Quick Strike heard was from SCP-096.

**Author's Note:**

> Criticisms are welcomed, just don't be a dick.


End file.
